Meet the Yuki Family
by Kage of Seireitei
Summary: During Jaden's and Alexis's third year at duel academy, twins Alex and Jenny appear out of nowhere and enter the school as freshman. Why do they look familiar? Why are their cards familiar? And why are they so good at dueling? JadenxAlexis, and Other pair
1. Entrance Exams

**Meet the Yuki Family**

**By**

Kage of Seireitei

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. -sigh-. A lowly author such as myself can't ever dream of amounting to anything like owning a manga or anime. But I can dream. The following story is mine and mine alone. The title and some of the plot is derived from the movie Meet the Robinsons but alas I don't own that either.

Warning: Might contain OOCness but that is up to the opinion of Reader-sama.

(A/N: -crying- -sobbing- -more crying- -more sobbing-. I'm s-sor-ry R-Reader-r-sama -weeps on keyboard- th-tha-t I...-sister comes and slaps author several times-. Huh? Oh! Reader-sama, the reason for my pathetic weeping is due to the fact that my laptop was recently stolen and I lost everything on it. I haven't been able to update any of my fanfictions and I was also crying at the fact that you Reader-sama may have deserted me. -weeping continues-. -sister comes back and whacks author over head with frying pan-. Ouch! Anyways I am forced to use my sister's computer which uses WordPerfect which is kinda of different than the Microsoft Word I used on my Laptop. So if the format or anything changes let me know and I will try to fix the error. Okay back on track. This is my new story and I hope you enjoy. Please review as always.)

Speech/Narration

_thoughts/dreams_

_**inner thoughts/conscience/monster spirits**_

**Chapter 1: Entrance Exams**

(Duel Academy: Slifer dorms, Jaden's dreamscape)

_A teenage boy of seventeen is seen standing in the middle of an endless field of grass in the hazy morning light._

'_Huh? Where am I' the boy wearing red, asks quietly to himself. The boy is none other than Jaden Yuki, number one duelist at duel academy and Slifer Slacker._

'_Jaaaadeeeeen_' _a feminine voice echos throughout the mindscape_.

'_Who's there?_' _Jaden asks as he looks around._

'_Jaaadeeen' the same voice calls out._

'_Who are you?' Jaden asks desperately as he begins running to the source of the voice._

'_Jaden its me. Come to me' the soothing voice calls out. Jaden can't help but be attracted to the source._

_The voice seems to get louder and closer as Jaden runs desperately through the meadow._

'_You're getting warmer' the voice giggles magically._

_Jaden continues running. 'Just beyond this hill'_.

_Jaden reaches the top of the slope and looked down the hill to see a beach and a vast ocean. But what was surprising the most was the woman standing there facing out to the open sea._

_She had long golden hair and was wearing a white and blue Obelisk Girls uniform. She was about Jaden's age._

_Jaden was stupefied by the image. 'Are...are you an angel?' Jaden asks hesitantly._

_The woman giggles once again. Jaden's legs grew weak and his insides churned when he heard that angelic voice._

'_Jaden. Its me' the woman calls out as she slowly turns around to face the Slifer duelist._

_Jaden's heart started racing as he realized who the 'angel' was._

'_Ale-'_

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!

Jaden woke startled at the sound of his alarm clock.

"Huh? What time is it?" he asks aloud with a yawn.

"Hey Jaden's finally awake!" exclaimed the bluenette Ra Yellow, and Jaden's best friend, Syrus.

"Bout time Slacker" grumbled Chazz, the only Slifer to wear black instead of red. The reason of course is because Chazz had previously left the school only to return later after losing to Jaden in a school duel. When a student transfers from one school to Duel Academy, they are put in Slifer Red. Despite his arrogant and stubborn attitude he is still one of Jaden's friends.

Jaden eventually got up and got dressed.

"Hey guys, ready for the new school year?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I hope I can prove to be more of a match this year" Syrus said somewhat confidently.

"Hm! You guys can never be more than Slifer Slackers" said Chazz.

"Chazz you do remember that you are a Slifer as well right?" Syrus questioned.

Chazz's eyebrow started twitching in frustration. "I am not a Slifer Slacker! You had better remember that you are talking to last year's GX champion!" Chazz exclaimed with pride.

Which was immediately shot down after Syrus said "But Chazz, Jaden beat you. After all Alexis, Bastion, and the others all believe that Jaden deserved the title. He was too busy saving the world again."

"That duel didn't count! I am way better than that Slifer!" Chazz yelled.

Jaden continued to watch Syrus defend him while Chazz struggled to find reasons to explain him being better than Jaden.

Hassleberry, the army talking, Ra yellow, ran into the room halting the entertaining argument.

"Hey guys! The ship leaving the island is here. You know the one that takes students to go see the new recruits try and duel to get in the academy" Hassleberry explained.

"Really! This gives me the chance to see the new competition! And maybe meet some new friends!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Come on! Everyone else is going. Let's go!" Hassleberry commanded as everybody walked to the docks.

Before they knew it, they were all in the exam stadium seated in the crowd and watching various students duel to be accepted into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up Jenny! We'll be late for the entrance exams!"

"Hey! We wouldn't have to be running if you didn't sleep in! Its your fault Alex!" exclaimed Jenny as the two ran to the stadium.

Alex sighed as he was once again reminded of his twin sister's short temper. Although they may be twins they definitely have different looks. Alex is a 15-year old boy with short, thick, dirty blonde hair with a few strands of brown in it and also had brown eyes. He is the lazy one of the two and is always scolded by his sister. However when it comes to dueling, he is excited and active...sometimes.

Jenny is a 15-year old girl with long brown hair that reach her legs with a few strands of blonde. She also has brown eyes and her temper is one not to mess with. However she can be nice sometimes.

'_Yeah? Well I haven't seen that side of Jenny ever.' _thought Alex.

Both kids were wearing dark grey clothes and were wearing their duel disks.

(In the stadium)

"So guys. Do you see anybody with potential?" Bastion asked.

"Not really. It seems that this year's batch of recruits are just plain average. Nobody seems to stand out" said a disappointed Hassleberry.

"Awww man!" complained Jaden.

"Don't worry about it Jaden. We already know that whoever shows up, you will end up beating them anyway" Alexis said trying to cheer Jaden up.

"Thanks Lex" referring to Alexis' nickname. Jaden gave Alexis one of those heart warming smiles and taking the chance to look at her looking at him. They hadn't changed much over the past two years that they knew each other. They may have grown a little taller and older, but inside they were the same.

When they realized that they were staring at each other, they turned away quickly, both with a tint of red on their cheeks from embarrassment.

Unknown to them, Bastion, Syrus, Hassleberry, Mindy, and Jasmine were looking at the interaction between Jaden and Alexis.

'_When are they going to figure out that they were meant for each other? The way they look at each other. The way they comfort and support one another. Its painfully obvious that they are more then just good friends'_ Mindy thought with a sigh. Everyone else had similar thoughts on the two teen duelists.

You see it is common knowledge around Duel Academy that Jaden and Alexis seem to act toward each other in a way boyfriend and girlfriend would, except for the romantic kissing part. Everybody seems to agree that Jaden and Alexis were meant for each other and that deep down they secretly loved each other. In fact, those who were not close friends with either Jaden or Alexis would think that the two were boyfriend and girlfriend. Unfortunately the only two who don't notice this are Jaden and Alexis.

"Attention everybody! That ends this year's entrance exams. Please be ready to leave the-" the announcer was cut off as a staff member came rushing toward him and whispered something to him.

With a slight nod to the messenger the announcer spoke once again "It seems we have two last minute entries. So as common courtesy we ask that everyone remain in the stadium to watch the final match."

"Not again. It seems that no matter how many new students we get, there will always be slackers" a voice said.

Jaden, and Alexis looked down to the front row of seats to see that the voice belonged to none other than Crowler.

"Maybe we should teach them a lesson on being late" suggested the short man sitting next to Crowler. He was recognized to be Vice Principal Bonaparte.

Jaden and friends noticed the growing smirk on Crowler's face before he finally said "that is an excellent idea. You know it would be nice to show all these new students how professors duel at their best."

Bonaparte smirked in agreement before saying "I'll go get my deck."

Crowler and Bonaparte departed from the bleachers to retrieve their duel decks.

"I can't believe that they are going to duel the new kids without using the testing decks!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Those newbies don't stand a chance" Chazz said with his all knowing smirk.

"Don't be so sure guys. Remember there was one student who was also taking the entrance exams a few years ago and defeated Crowler who was using his best deck at the time" Alexis stated.

Hassleberry was now confused as he looked to see Bastion, Syrus, and Alexis smiling proudly, while Chazz had an annoyed looking expression. Jaden was now looking out at the arena with his full attention at the final duelists.

"So who was the guy?" Hassleberry asked.

"Oh you know him! He has brown hair, brown eyes, slacks off in school, is the best duelist in the academy, and loves to wear red" Syrus hinted.

"coughJadencough" Bastion added.

Hassleberry's eyes widened in realization as he looked at Jaden with a newfound respect.

_I knew Jaden was good at dueling. But he beat a professor before he was even a freshman! _Hassleberry thought.

_Well I guess you got to be good to save the world...twice. _He added mentally.

"The final duels will now begin!" the announcer called out as the students looked to see Crowler and Bonaparte on the field wearing their duel disks.

"Please enter, Jennifer and Alexander...hmmm it seems there is no last name."

The doors opened and walked in two students. Both were wearing black shirt, and gray jackets, the boy wearing gray pants, while the girl was wearing a gray skirt. They walked to the opposite side of the stadium from Crowler and Bonaparte.

Jaden's friends gasped at the sight of the new students. Bastion finally asked "Jaden, Alexis, are they your relatives because they look almost exactly like you."

Jaden and Alexis could only shake their heads for they were surprised too.

"First up will be Bonaparte vs. Jenny. Will both duelists step forward."

The girl smiled happily and was practically jumping up and down. "Alright! Its time to get your game on!" she yelled as she excitedly ran to the center of the arena where Bonaparte awaited.

Jaden and his friends were floored by the 'get your game on' comment.

"Are you sure she's not related to you?" Syrus asked Jaden who only shook his head again.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you young lady" Bonaparte said.

Jenny 'humphed' and nearly yelled "I bet your no challenge at all! I won't even use my best deck!" She smiled triumphantly as Bonaparte scowled.

"Without any further interruptions, let the duel begin!" the announcer commanded.

The duel disks activated displaying their life points.

"Alright I'll go first!" Jenny exclaimed as she drew the first card.

"I'll set one monster card face down and end my turn!"

"Now its my turn! I summon Toy Soldier in attack mode (ATK 800/DEF 300). Go attack the face-down monster!"

The large toy soldier fired its rifle and struck the face down card. It revealed to be

"That was my Cyber Petite Angel and by its flip effect, I can get one ritual of machine angel from my deck and place it in my hand!"

"Lex isn't Cyber Petite Angel one of your cards?" Jaden asked. Everyone noticed Alexis's shocked expression as she remained silent.

"Fine, then I set one card face down and end my turn" Bonaparte finished.

"Alright well, I draw and then summon my Blade Skater in attack mode (1400/1500)!" Blade Skater appeared and skated around the arena once before coming to a halt in front of her master.

Jaden and Alexis's eyes widened at the sight of the monster that once took part in the duel they had in their first year, when Jaden was caught in the girls dorm trying to save Syrus. Alexis challenged Jaden to a duel and bet that if he won he would be allowed to remain at the academy. Of course he won but Alexis would never forget what he said to her that night.

Flashback:

"So are you impressed yet?" Alexis said.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love" Jaden responded.

End Flashback:

Alexis blushed at the little memory. _Why am I thinking about that now? Its not like he was serious when he said he loved me._

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and continued to watch the duel.

"Attack his toy soldier!" Jenny commanded. The monster skated at the soldier but was stopped.

"I activate my Negate attack which halts your advance!" Bonaparte said as Blade Skater was stopped by a force field.

"Fine then! I end my turn!" Jenny said with a scowl.

"Okay. I draw, then activate the special effect of my Toy Soldier which allows me to summon two more toy soldiers from my deck to the field!" Bonaparte explained as two more toy soldiers appeared on the field.

"Then I activate the spell card: Drum and Fife Platoon, which doubles the attack of all of my monsters with attack points of 1000 or less for this turn."

The toy soldiers attack points increased to 1600 ATK.

"Go attack my soldiers!" Bonaparte commanded. One of them destroyed Blade skater while the other two fired their rifles directly at Jenny creating an explosion.

When the dust cleared everyone saw a panting Jenny who seemed to have struggled a bit with that last hit. The students shook their heads in disappointment at the fact that Jenny was no match for their vice principal.

Bonaparte: 4000LP

Jenny: 600 LP

"Well then. I end my turn! Your turn little girl."

Jenny's scowl returned full force as she drew her next card.

"I activate the ritual spell: Ritual of Machine Angel. By sacrificing cards with a total level of 6 or more I can summon Cyber Angel Benten in attack mode (1800 ATK/1500 DEF)!"

"I can't believe it! What is she doing with my cards?" Alexis exclaimed as she looked to see that everyone was as shocked as she was.

"Cyber Angel Benten, attack his Toy Soldier!" Jenny ordered. The Cyber monster moved in and destroyed a toy soldier causing Bonaparte's LP to fall.

Bonaparte:3000 LP

Jenny: 600 LP

"I activate Cyber Angel Benten's special effect, when she destroys a monster, you take damage equal to that destroyed monsters defense points" Jenny explained. Cyber Angel Benten came up to Bonaparte and struck him directly.

Bonaparte: 2700 LP

Jenny: 600 LP

"I set one card face down and end my turn!" Jenny declared.

"Not bad, but you can't win! For I now activate the spell: The Emperor's Coronation. It allows me to sacrifice one Toy soldier to summon one Toy Emperor from my deck to the field. So come on out Toy Emperor (2300/800)!" The new monster appeared riding horse back.

"Attack her Cyber Angel Benten!" Toy Emperor completely destroyed the Cyber Angel in another explosion.

Bonaparte: 2700 LP

Jenny: 100 LP

"When Toy emperor destroys a monster, I get a trap card from my deck and move it to my hand but I won't need it."

"This duel is over! Finish it off Toy Soldier!" Bonaparte commanded.

Toy soldier was about to finish the duel when

"I activate my trap: A Hero Emerges! You randomly select one card from my hand and if it is a monster I get to summon it!" Jenny quickly said.

_That's a move I would do! _Jaden thought.

"I choose the card on the far right" Bonaparte pointed.

"Good choice, for me that is! I summon to the field Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) in attack mode!" Jenny then summoned the cyber dancer to the field in full glory.

"I cancel my attack then end my turn" Bonaparte finished.

"It seems this duel is over, she can't win" Chazz said as he laid back in his chair.

"Don't judge my sister so quickly" a voice said causing everyone to jump.

They turned around to see Alex standing and watching the duel.

"Hey how did you get here?" Chazz questioned.

"Its too troublesome to explain, but if you must know, I climbed the stairs" Alex said pointing out the obvious.

Chazz grumbled under his breath about no good kids.

"Wait, you said she is your sister" Bastion inquired.

"Were twins actually. But back to the point. My sister is not one to give up easily and usually shows her strength when backed into a corner. It is her bond with her cards that allows this" Alex informed the group.

Everyone looked back down to the duel, while Alex muttered to himself so as nobody would hear "just like our father."

"That was some pretty nice dueling. No wonder you are a vice principal. This duel is so much fun. Too bad I'll have to beat you!" Jenny exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? You only have 100 LP! And my Toy Emperor is the strongest monster on the field!" Bonaparte excalimed.

"I'll show you. I activate the spell: The Warrior Returning Alive, which allows me to bring back my Blade Skater to my hand. Then I activate Polymerization and fuse my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader (2100/800) in attack mode!" Jenny declared as Alexis's trademark monster appeared on the field.

Jaden and the gang were not as surprised anymore since they figured that she must use the exact same deck as Alexis.

"That monster still doesn't have enough attack points to match my Toy emperor" Bonaparte pointed out.

Jenny smirked and said "Oh then you probably already know of my Cyber Blader's special effect."

Alexis's eyes widened in realization before she said "If Jenny is gonna do what I think she is doing then she just won the duel." The rest of the gang was surprised to hear this and decided to focus back on the duel.

_She is doing exactly what I would have done in that situation. _Alexis thought surprisingly.

"Since you control two monsters on your field, which are Toy emperor and Toy soldier, then my Cyber Blader's attack points double, giving her a total attack strength of 4200!"

Bonaparte seemed to sweat in fear of the new attack strength.

"That's not all I activate the spell: Fusion weapon which I equip to Cyber Blader boosting her attack points another 1500 ATK (5700 ATK)! Go Cyber Blader, attack his Toy Emperor! And end the duel!" Jenny finished.

"W-wait just a s-second" Bonaparte stammered.

Cyber Blader aimed and fired the attack, obliterating Toy Emperor and reducing Bonaparte's LP to 0.

Bonaparte: 0 LP

Jenny: 100 LP

"And the winner of the match is Jenny!" the announcer said. Most of the crowd was shocked at the fact that their vice principal was defeated by a new entry.

However when they heard Jaden and the gang cheering, the rest of the crowd followed suit.

Jenny smiled and waved back to the crowd while blowing kisses.

When the commotion died down, Jenny was walking her way up the stairs to where her brother was.

"Will Alex please report to the stadium for the final test duel" the announcer called out.

"Well it looks like its your turn bro!" Jenny said excitedly to her brother.

"Man, this whole thing is too troublesome. I don't think I want to duel" Alex muttered to himself. He was about to forfeit when Jenny pushed him off the bleachers sending him crashing onto the arena below.

"You better duel or I will seriously beat you into a pulp!" Jenny yelled out.

Everyone in the surrounding area sweatdropped.

Alex muttered something about troublesome sisters and slowly made his way to the center of the arena.

"Well now it seems that this slacker needs to be forced to duel by his own sister nonetheless" Crowler insulted.

Alex seemed to ignore the comment and just activated his duel disk rather boringly.

"Let's just get this over with" he said with a yawn.

Crowler's eyebrow twitched in frustration before he exclaimed "If you think I'm anything like Bonaparte then your seriously mistaking. I'm at least ten times better than him and I will not go easy on a slacker like you. Duel academy doesn't need students like you who are lazy and don't do work!"

"Whatever, since you were busy talking, I'll start. I draw then summon Elemental Hero: Wingman in attack mode (1000/1000) and set one card face down. Then I end my turn" Alex said.

Jaden's eyes widened as so did everybody else's.

"Jaden, what is he doing with your cards?" Syrus asked the question plaguing everyone's mind.

"I have no idea Sy!" Jaden responded as he looked upon Wingman, one of his most loyal monsters.

"I'll start by activating the spell: Confiscation. By paying 1000 LP I can look at your hand and send one of your cards to the graveyard. So I choose your Monster Reborn" Crowler stated.

Crowler: 3000 LP

Alex: 4000 LP

"Then I set two cards face down and activate the spell Heavy Storm destroying all spell and traps on the field!" Crowler exclaimed as a whirlwind appeared and destroyed the set cards on the field.

"Why did Crowler destroy his own cards?" Hassleberry asked.

Crowler then explained his reasoning for that. "You see those two cards were both the Trap: Statue of the Wicked. When they are destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I get to special summon two Wicked Fiend Tokens in attack or defense (1000/1000). But, now I will sacrifice the two tokens to summon my strongest monster Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode (3000/3000)!"

The monster arose from the ground and stood tall nearly reaching the ceiling of the stadium. "Attack his Wingman." The monster complied and sent a crashing fist into Wingman destroying it and reducing Alex's LP.

Crowler: 3000 LP

Alex: 2000 LP

"Does this duel seem familiar to you guys?" Jaden questioned out of nowhere. Everyone except, Hassleberry, and Jenny did an anime face-vault.

"What?" he questioned.

"You honestly don't remember Jaden?" Syrus asked.

When Jaden shook his head, Alexis said "Well then, you better watch this duel so maybe it will help you remember."

"One more turn and you lose slacker!" Crowler exclaimed.

Without a word Alex drew a card. Suddenly, Jaden's winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden and pointed toward Alex's shoulder where Jaden was surprised to see another spirit form of his favorite monster:

"I summon my Winged Kuriboh in defense mode (300/200) and set one card face down, then end my turn" Alex said boringly.

Jaden already had a clue of what was going to happen when his winged kuriboh appeared on his shoulder but his eyes still widened in surprise as did everyone else's for like the tenth time that day.

"Go my Ancient Gear Golem! Attack his Winged Kuriboh!" The giant monster sent another fist crashing onto the card form of Winged Kuriboh.

"By his effect, when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I don't take any LP damage for the rest of the turn" Alex explained.

"What does it matter? Trash monsters like that are such a waste!" Crowler said.

Alex's personality seemed to shift suddenly as he now looked very angry.

"Uh-oh. That was a mistake. When anybody makes fun of my brother's monsters, Alex would get real angry and throw away his lazy attitude temporarily and ends up dueling seriously" Jenny explained.

"Then you guys should know what's gonna happen next" Bastion informed. Everyone except Hassleberry knew what was about to happen.

"Don't make fun of Winged Kuriboh or any of my monsters for that matter! I'll show you the true strength of my deck! I activate the trap Hero signal. When one of my monsters is destroyed I can special summon one monster with hero in its name from my deck to the field. So I choose Elemental Hero: Burstinatrix (1200/800). Then I activate the spell: The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Elemental Hero: Wingman. Finally I activate Polymerization to fuse them together to summon Elemental Hero: Flame Wingman in attack mode! (2100/1200)" Alex exclaimed as he summoned Jaden's trademark monster.

"W-wait a second. Th-this seems f-familiar!" Crowler stammered as he realized what was going to happen next.

"I activate the field spell: Skyscraper. Now whenever a monster with hero in its name attacks a monster with higher attack points, its attack points increase by 1000 during damage calculation!" Alex explained.

"Attack him Flame Wingman!" The hero jumped off the skyscraper and burned right through the Ancient Gear Golem.

Crowler: 2900 LP

Alex: 2000 LP

"Now due to Flame Wingman's special effect, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points!"

Crowler looked up and saw that his Golem started to crumble and fall right on top of him reducing his LP to 0.

Crowler: 0 LP

Alex: 2000 LP

"The winner of the duel is Alex!" the announcer said which cause the entire arena to erupt in cheer.

Jenny rushed down to meet her brother and gave him a big hug. Alex struggled to get her off but Jenny just hugged tighter.

Back with Jaden and the gang:

"That was surprising!" Hassleberry explained.

"You don't even know the half of it" Syrus muttered.

Jaden and Alexis couldn't get rid of the feeling that they knew the twins from somewhere before.

Back with Jenny and Alex:

Jenny eventually let go of Alex to let him breathe. Chancellor Shepherd walked to the center of the stadium and announced

"That concludes this year's entrance exam the departure for Duel Academy will begin shortly."

As everyone began to leave the stadium, Jenny and Alex looked up into the stands to see Alexis and Jaden stand up and walking toward the exit.

"So is that them?" Jenny whispered.

"Obviously" Alex muttered back.

"I can't believe its them! They look like kids!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Well they are only seventeen now" Alex explained.

"Well it is great to see them again" Jenny said smiling.

"Yeah" Alex added smiling as well.

"Mom and dad" they whispered to themselves.

(A/N: So what do you think? Please review. Now that I have a suitable internet connection and typing program, I can get back to typing my fanfics. As always Reader-sama thank you for reading this humble fanfic.)

Cards played:

Bonaparte:

Toy Soldier (800/300): When this card is on your side of the field during your standby phase, special summon card(s) of the same name from you deck to the field.

Toy Emperor (2300/800): When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, move one trap card from your deck to your hand.

Negate Attack Trap: When your opponent attacks with a monster, negate the attack and end your opponents battle phase.

Drum and Fife Platoon Spell: In this turn, the attack of monsters, with attack of 1000 or less are doubled.

The Emperor's Coronation Spell: After activation, Tribute one Toy soldier, special summon one Toy Emperor from you deck.

Jenny:

Cyber Petite Angel (300/200): Move one Ritual Machine Angel from your deck to your hand.

Blade Skater (1400/1500)

Cyber Angel Benten (1800/1500): This card is summoned by Ritual of the Machine Angel by tributing monsters on your side of the field and/or your hand with a level equal to 6 or more. If this monster destroys an opponents monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponents LP equal to the destroyed monster's defense points.

Etoile Cyber (1200/1600): If this card attacks you opponents LP directly, increase the attack of this card by 500 during damage step only.

Cyber Blader (2100/800): Etoile Cyber + Blade Skater When your opponent controls one monster, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle. When your opponent controls only two monsters, double the ATK of this card. When your opponent only controls three monster, this card negates the effects of your opponents Spell, Trap, and Effect Monster cards.

A Hero Emerges Trap: When your opponent declares an attack, they randomly select one card from your hand. If it is a monster, special summon it on your side of the field, if not, send it to the graveyard.

Ritual of Machine Angel Spell: This card is used to special summon and monster that includes Cyber Anger in its name from your hand. You must also offer monsters from the field or hand whose total level stars equal the level of the ritual monster you are attempting to summon.

The Warrior Returning Alive Spell: Select one Warrior-type monster from your graveyard and add it to your hand.

Polymerization Spell: Send fusion material monsters that are listed by a fusion monster from the field or your hand to the graveyard and special summon the fusion monster from your fusion deck.

Fusion Weapon Spell: This can only be equipped to a fusion monster of level six or less. Increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 1500 points.

Crowler:

Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000): This card cannot be special summoned. When this card attacks a monster with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponents defense position monster, inflict the difference to your opponents LP. When this card attacks, your opponent can't activate any spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step.

Statue of the Wicked Trap: When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one wicked token (1000/1000) in attack or defense position on your side of the field.

Confiscation Spell: Pay 1000 LP to look at your opponent's hand. Select and discard one card to the graveyard.

Heavy Storm Spell: Destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field.

Alex:

Elemental Hero Wingman (1000/1000)

Winged Kuriboh (300/200): When this monster is destroyed in battle, all battle damage is reduced to zero for the rest of the turn.

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800)

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200): When this card destroys and sends a monster to the graveyard as a result of battle, do damage equal to the attack strength of the destroyed monster to your opponent.

The Warrior Returning Alive Spell: Select one Warrior-type monster from your graveyard and add it to your hand.

Polymerization Spell: Send fusion material monsters that are listed by a fusion monster from the field or your hand to the graveyard and special summon the fusion monster from your fusion deck.

Skyscraper Spell: When a monster with hero in its name battles a monster with a higher attack, increase the Hero's attack by 1000 points.

Hero Signal Trap: When a monster of your is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, special summon one monster with Hero in its name from your deck to the field.


	2. Spirits, Rivals, and Uncle Cupid

**Meet the Yuki Family**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: Its nice to see you again Reader-sama. I am deeply humbled by your presence. I see that this story is pretty popular so far, over 150 hits. But I'm starting to think that you don't really care because I only got two reviews. Let me explain something to you:

I write fanfictions because I hope that they are read by people like you. Now I'm not sure how many people actually read my fanfiction, so how about this. After reading my chapter **send in a review. Its easy just click the review button at the bottom of this page and send a 1 sentence review at least. You don't even have to use full words or sentences. I just want proof that people are actually reading.**

Now that that's over, I can provide you the second chapter to Meet the Yuki Family!

Disclaimer: Yugioh GX is not owned by me and I assume that you don't own it either. However I do own this fanfiction and you do own any reviews you submit to this fanfiction!

There will most likely be some OOCness.

Speech/Narration

_Thoughts/Dreams_

_**Inner Thoughts/Conscience/Duel Monster Spirits**_

Warning: Lack of Reviews may result in author self-destruct!

Warning: Beware of Atticus in diapers!

**Chapter 2: Spirits, Rivals, and Uncle Cupid**

(Slifer Red Dorm Common Room)

The gang had just come back from watching the entrance exams and decided to hang out for a while before turning in for the night. They decided to lounge about in the high-class Slifer red common room that Chazz had constructed last year.

"Did you guys see how Alex trumped Crowler with those Hero cards? Oh man, that was amazing! I can't wait to get the chance to duel him" Jaden said excitedly.

"Wow. Jay sure is excited. I haven't seen him this excited to duel since the time he wanted to challenge Aster Phoenix last year" Syrus pointed out.

"I'm interested in finding more about Jenny and her dueling skills. She uses the exact same deck that I do. I hope I get the chance to duel her. It would be a way to measure my skills as a cyber angel duelist" Alexis said confidently.

"I find it interesting that out of all the new applicants, Jenny and Alex are the ones that show the most promise. Their dueling abilities obviously reflect the best male and female students of the academy. I also calculate that their skills easily outmatch all the first year and most second year duelists. Even some senior class duelists" Bastion informed.

"They are some pretty tough recruits, but are they really strong enough to take down nearly our entire platoon?" Hassleberry said surprised.

"Hmph. They don't seem so tough to me. I bet I can wipe the floor with those nobodies" Chazz said in his I'm-better-than-all-of-you-and-you-can't-touch-me-with-these-mad-skills voice.

_**Yeah you tell em boss! **_Ojama yellow cried out as he and his brothers appeared, floating beside Chazz's head.

_**With us around, nobody can beat you.**_ Ojama Black said.

_**That's because he loves us so much! **_Ojama Green added.

_**Group Hug! **_The Three Ojamas yelled in unison, surprising Chazz as they jumped together and latched onto Chazz's face in their 'group hug'.

"Hey what the heck are those!" Alexis exclaimed as she noticed Chazz struggling to pull the Ojamas off his face.

Jaden immediately looked at Alexis inquisitively. "You can see them too?" he asked curiously.

"See what?" Alexis asked worriedly. "Is that a bad thing?"

_**Unless if you consider seeing duel monster spirits a bad thing. **_A voice said. Alexis spun around and was confronted with the source of the voice. Her loyal Cyber Tutu.

"C-cy-b-ber Tu-t-tu! D-did y-you j-jus-t-t t-talk?" Alexis stammered as she gazed upon the smiling duel monster.

_**Why of course silly! **_She replied with a giggle.

"Wow! Lex you've got a cool duel monster spirit!" Jaden said.

_**You're too kind.**_

_**Kuuurrriiii! **_Another voice echoed. It belonged to none other than Jaden's flying fluff-ball, Winged Kuriboh.

Winged Kuriboh appeared out of Jaden's deck, flying happily around Jaden's head. Then turning to Alexis, as if just noticing her, waved his claws at her, his eyes in that happy U shape.

"Jaden! Is that your Winged Kuriboh?" Alexis said trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yep! He's been with me since day one at Duel Academy and he's my best friend" Jaden said proudly.

"Hey!" Syrus exclaimed dejectedly, not knowing what was going on since he couldn't see duel monster spirits, but still seemed hurt at the fact that Jaden was calling someone else his best friend. Syrus turned back to his conversation with the others, while watching Chazz seem to have a seizure all over the floor. (Remember Syrus, Bastion, Mindy, Jasmine, and Hassleberry can't see duel spirits. Chazz was still struggling to pull the Ojamas off his face. So to the others it seemed he was having a seizure.) This left Jaden and Alexis to talk alone, across the room.

"Well, he's my best duel monster spirit friend…….uhh…..thing?" Jaden said not sure of what to call his Winged Kuriboh.

_**Well, let me explain that to you. **_Cyber Tutu said feeling a little left out of the conversation as she stepped forward in between the two conversing teens. Alexis jumped back in surprise at the sudden appearance of Cyber Tutu, still not use to the concept of duel monster spirits.

_**Creatures such as Winged Kuriboh, the Ojama Trio, and myself are what are simply known as duel monster spirits. As the name implies we are spirits of the once real living monsters of ancient Egypt. We usually only appear to those we deem worthy. But even if we deem a human worthy it is still extremely rare for us to appear.**_

"But, then why can Chazz, Lex, and I see you guys so easily if its so rare?" Jaden questioned. Cyber Tutu gave a yes!-I-get-to-do-this-even-though-I-never-thought-I'd-get-the-chance-to smile. Cyber Tutu then pulled out a Chalkboard out of nowhere and immediately transformed into her 'teacher mode.' The stunned teens watched as Cyber Tutu began illustrating pictures on the chalkboard. When she finished she turned around and pulled out a pointer, also from nowhere, and began to point out her pictures which were crude drawings of three stick figures and what was probably suppose to be Duel Academy.

_**You see, the actual way that we can be seen by humans is if there is a concentration in duel spirit energy which is obviously the energy that is produced when humans duel. **_Cyber Tutu then wrote above one of the stick figures: Human and continued her explanation. _**When that energy is concentrated enough in one area it produces a duel monster spirit. This can happen to anyone. The reason for the appearance of specific duel monsters like the Ojama Trio, and I for example is because we reflect the inner conscience of the duelist who is granted the gift of seeing duel monster spirits. The Ojama Trio reflect the inner playful child of Chazz while I am the mirror personality of Alexis's outgoing happy side.Both are kept hiddenfrom public view. **_Cyber Tutu explained as she wrote the names Alexis and Chazz above the other two stick figures. _**Now the reason for the sudden appearance of several duel monster spirits in one place at one time is because Duel Academy hosts a very special duelist who produces massive amounts of spirit energy when he duels. He has so much that he continuously expels energy even when he's not dueling. This eventually affected those around him and allowed them to see duel monster spirits just like he could.**_

"But, who is this guy?" Jaden asked curiously.

_**It should be quite obvious. I'll give you a hint, he is the number one duelist at the academy and well known Slifer slacker. **_Cyber Tutu added with a wink. you give me another hint" Jaden said stupidly. Alexis, Cyber Tutu, and even Jaden's companion, Winged Kuriboh fell over anime style at Jaden's obliviousness.

"Jaden! She's obviously talking about you!" Alexis said frustrated as Winged Kuriboh added a few aggravated 'Kuris'. Jaden smiled embarrassedly as they turned their attention back on Cyber Tutu. She had just drawn another stick figure with the name Jaden written on it. What was strange about this figure was that she also added a white aura surrounding it.

_**Since Jaden expelled so much energy, those around him could start seeing duel monsters. And the chance for everyone else to see them as well increases for every duel he takes part in. **_She then drew more and more stick figures that spread out across the board and added a line of chalk connecting Jaden to the other stick figures.

"So that means that Syrus, Bastion, and the others will eventually be able to see them too?" Jaden asked. When Cyber Tutu nodded Jaden exclaimed,

"FINALLY! I was getting a little tired of my own friends thinking I was crazy because they thought I was talking to imaginary creatures. Now they will soon get their own spirit monsters."

"Wow Jaden. I still can't believe that you have this kind of power" Alexis said in awe. Jaden gave her a warm smile which caused her to turn away, her face wearing a fine shade of red.

_Its just Jaden. Why am I acting like this? _Alexis said in her mind. On the outside, Cyber Tutu smirked secretively as she disappeared from the outside and into Alexis's mind.

_**Its probably because you think of him as more than a friend. **_Cyber Tutu's voice echoed throughout Alexis's mind as Cyber Tutu smiled mischievously.

_Wh-What are y-you tal-k-king ab-b-out? _Alexis stammered nervously.

_**Don't try to full me Alexis. I'm your conscience which means I'm a part of you. I know what you know and feel what you feel. No matter how much you deny it. **_Cyber Tutu added.

Before Alexis could be drilled with more accusations, the door to the common room opened as two new figures stepped in.

"Hey Guys! You're looking at your two newest Slifer Red students!" a girl's voice said happily. Everyone turned around to see Jenny sporting a Slifer Red jacket standing in the doorway of the common room.

"Will you quiet down. You can be so troublesome sometimes" a lazy voice behind Jenny added. Alex walked out from behind Jenny and into the common room, showing off his Slifer Red blazer.

"So what are you guys doing here? I was sure that with your dueling levels that they would have to put you into Ra Yellow" Bastion said.

"I bet it was because Crowler and Bonaparte couldn't handle the fact that they lost to applicant duelists while they were using their best decks and decided to send them off to Slifer Red where they hoped Jenny and Alex would disappear from the picture" Alexis guessed.

"Yeah well that too. But we think we're lucky to get into Slifer Red!" Jenny said excitedly.

"Why would you guys be happy to be a part of the Slifer Slackers? You do know that the Obelisk Blue dorm is the highest ranked dorm don't you?" Chazz asked as he wondered if these two new duelists were sane.

"So Obelisk Blue is the highest huh? Then Chazz why don't you explain to me why the number one duelist at the academy, Jaden Yuki, is a Slifer red" Alex said boringly. Chazz couldn't respond and instead mumbled something under his breath about annoying brats.

"Besides, we both agree that the best duelists in all the academy are in this very room!" Jenny added as she looked at all the duelists who were looking at her and her brother.

"Well let me be the first to welcome you guys to the Slifer Red dorm" Jaden said warmly as he and Alexis walked from across the room to meet the new additions.

"Hey you must be Jaden Yuki and that must be Alexis Rhodes. Wow you two look cute together!" Jenny said which caused both Jaden and Alexis to look away trying to hide the blush on their faces.

"Anyways, I noticed that you, Alex, were using Hero cards, just like me. I was wondering if you'd let me duel you? I haven't had the chance to duel another hero duelist since Aster Phoenix last year" Jaden said.

Alex seemed to think carefully before whispering something to Jenny. "Will you excuse us for a second?" Alex said as he pulled Jenny over to a corner of the room to talk alone.

"So what do you think?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Dueling him too soon may have some harmful effects" Jenny said.

"I agree. We need to take it slow to allow his friends to catch up. This will also give us time to find _him_" Alex said emphasizing him.

"So its agreed" Jenny finished. The two freshmen walked back to the group.

"Sorry Jaden. I don't think I'm ready to duel you yet. How about you guys let me and my sister get use to this school first? Then, I promise you we will duel it out" Alex suggested.

"Owwww man! I was really hoping to duel someone strong!" Jaden complained. Alexis put her hand on his arm caringly. This along with Alexis saying "You should let them get use to the school Jaden. Good things in life are worth waiting for" calmed Jaden down significantly.

"So that means your duel with Alex will be worth waiting for as is my duel with Jenny if that is alright with you?" Alexis added.

"Sure! I can't wait to duel the best girl duelist at the academy!" Jenny said happily.

"You know Jaden, you should probably listen to your girlfriend more often" Alex said with a grin.

"She's/He's not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" both Jaden and Alexis exclaimed in unison, their faces red with embarrassment.

"W-wait! You guys aren't together, yet?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Yet?" they asked at the same time.

"Uhh…..me and my sister will be turning in for the night. So, goodnight" Alex said hurriedly as he pulled Jenny out the room and toward their adjacent dorm rooms.

"This year will definitely be an interesting one" Bastion finished as he watched the two freshmen leave the common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Alex and Jenny)

"This isn't good! This isn't good! This isn't good!" Jenny said as she paced back and forth.

"Calm down Jenny I'm sure its not their time yet" Alex said trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"I will not calm down! Why aren't they together yet?" Jenny asked.

"I'm not sure" was the only answer he could give.

"What happens if they never get together? What will happen to us?" Jenny asked worriedly. When she got no answer from Alex she collapsed and started crying into her brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry Jenny, we'll fix this if we have to. What I mean is that we'll get them together if we have to" Alex said comforting his twin sister.

"B-but h-how" Jenny stuttered as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"You remember what mom and dad use to talk to us about when they were younger in their duel academy days?"

"Not really I didn't really care about their childhood" Jenny said.

"Yeah me too. But there was one thing I do remember them repeating. They always kept talking of how they got together because of one person. At first it was annoying the way he pestered them into getting together, but they would always thank him in the end for helping them find each other. That person was who he called himself the 'master of love'. I think we should probably get him to help" Alex explained.

"Were going to get him! That's the craziest and most stupid thing you that you could have thought of and your suppose to be the smart one!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Well we got no other options. Its either him or risk Jaden's and Alexis's relationship" Alex pointed out. Jenny pondered over this for a while.

"Fine! But if he makes me wear a pink dress, I'll kill him!" Jenny said angrily. Alex smiled happily as he remembered the last time that happened when the 'master of love' visited their house. He had been able to get a lifetime of blackmail on his sister.

"Don't worry he's a kid now. I'm sure Uncle Atty won't do that to you……..again" Alex added with a smirk as he saw his sister shudder in fear. The twins then decided to turn in for the night and begin their adventure tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Somewhere hidden in the forests)

"It seems those brats have followed me here. No matter. I will not let them ruin my plans. Maybe this could work in my favor. I just need to recruit some help first" a dark voice echoed through the trees. The shadowy figure watched as Alex and Jenny turned in for the night before he slipped away into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Next day: Obelisk Blue Dorm)

Jenny and Alex were currently standing outside the dorm room door that belonged to the 'master of love'. They were debating on weather or not to knock on the door.

"Just go on in there and convince him to help us" Alex said.

"No way he will probably do embarrassing things to me. Remember what happened on Valentines day?" Jenny asked. Alex smirked as he remembered the event clearly. It involved Jenny in a Cupid costume with fireworks, pies, and various assortments of pets.

"Oh, how bad could he be?" Alex asked innocently with a smile.

"Why don't you go in there? Your both guys!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he likes you better and I'm sure you guys can get along just fine" Alex claimed.

"Says you! He always embarrassed me every time he came over to our house for a visit."

"I do remember you playing dress up with him. You use to love to do that" Alex said.

"THAT'S WHEN I WAS FIVE!" Jenny yelled.

"Cough"

Jenny and Alex turned to see who interrupted their argument. To their horror, the main subject of their argument was standing at the entrance to the dorm room they were just outside of, staring at them incredulously.

"Uhhhh….."Jenny said 'intelligently.'

"Who are you guys and why are you arguing outside my front door?" Atticus Rhodes asked from the doorway.

"Oh! My name is Jenny and this is my twin brother Alex. Were new students here and as for the arguing……"

"it was just sibling rivalry!" Alex finished quickly.

"Oh I know how that is. Me and my sister don't exactly see eye-to-eye either" Atticus said in a disappointed voice as he remembered arguing with his sister over the sibling singing duelists situation.

"So why are you guys here anyway?" Atticus asked suspiciously.

"Umm……well we……" Jenny hesitated as Atticus stared intensely into their eyes as if searching for the answer himself.

"I know! You guys are obviously here for my love advice!" Atticus declared.

"How did you know?" Jenny asked amazed.

"I know a lot of things but I'm not sure if your brother is worthy enough to date my little sister?" Atticus questioned.

"WHAT? YOU THINK I WANT TO DATE ALEXIS!" Alex's voice boomed out.

"That is so wrong" Jenny said cringing from the volume of her normally quiet brother.

"Well then who are you talking about?" Atticus asked completely ignoring Alex's explosion.

"Its definitely not my brother. Were looking to hook up Jaden Yuki with Alexis and we were thinking of getting your help."

"Hmmm. I don't know?" Atticus said as he continued to think.

"Please!" Jenny asked using her cute-puppy stare.

"Oh who am I kidding! I knew those two were meant for each other the first time I saw them together! Sure I'll help but on one condition. You guys have to do whatever I say no matter how painful, disgusting, or embarrassing in order to get them together. Do you understand?" Atticus demanded.

"We'll do it!" Alex said quickly before his sister could interrupt.

"Excellent! I'll contact you when the time has come for us to enact Operation: True Love!" Atticus said dramatically as he entered his room and slammed the door shut.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Alex asked innocently.

Suddenly loud construction noises such as jackhammers and chainsaw noises were heard coming from the other side of the closed door to Atticus's room.

"Do you think whatever he's planning would hurt us?" Jenny asked worriedly.

BOOM! A loud explosion rocked the halls as Atticus continued to work on his 'project'.

An Obelisk student was walking by and looked at Atticus's shut door before shaking his head again in amusement. Then said "Oh great. Atticus is at it again" he said with a hint of sarcasm then walked away.

Jenny and Alex looked back at the door and sweat-dropped as they heard sounds of farm animals and rocket engines coming from inside.

"Don't worry Jenny I'm sure nobody will die……..this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**You know Alexis you should really accept your feelings for Jaden. **_Cyber Tutu said within Alexis's mind. Right now, Jaden and Alexis were just taking a short stroll across the campus before classes. Originally, Jaden had invited Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, and even Chazz but they all seemed to have 'important' engagements all of a sudden as they left hurriedly while dragging Chazz along. Alexis had also invited Jasmine and Mindy but they just giggled and said they were going with the others. Jaden and Alexis also tried to find Jenny and Alex but they couldn't be found anywhere. That just left Jaden and Alexis all alone.

_I don't like him like that! He's just a friend. _Alexis thought. Little did she know that Jaden was having similar problems.

_Wow! Lex looks gorgeous today! _Jaden thought in amazement.

_**Kuurrrriiiii Kurii (Awww! Jaden has a little crush). **_Winged Kuriboh's voice echoed in Jaden's mind.

_I do not! I'm not suppose to have those kinds of thoughts about my friends! No matter how beautiful and enchanting they may be……._Jaden thought before he could stop himself.

_**Kuriiiiii kuuuuuuuurrrrrrri (Don't deny it Jaden. I've known you long enough to know you think Alexis as more than a friend).**_

_Well of course! She's one of my best friends! _Jaden retorted completely ignoring the point.

Winged Kuriboh sighed in disappointment before continuing. _**Kuuuuurrrii Kuri Kuri Kuuuurrrrriiiiiiiiii (You know that's not what I meant. You have obviously had some sort of affection for the blonde Obelisk ever since the first time you two dueled.)**_

_Okay Fine! _Jaden thought giving up. _I like Alexis more than a friend. I think I like her in a way a boy would like a girl but I'm sure Alexis doesn't feel the same way. _Jaden thought sadly.

_**Kuuriiii Kuriiiiiiiiii Kuuuuuuuuuuuuri (I wouldn't be so sure Jaden. You would never know unless you tell her how you feel.)**_

_There is no way I'm going to tell her anything! It would ruin our friendship. _Jaden claimed.

_**Krrriiiiii Kru (Or it could improve it by leaps and bounds)**_. Winged Kuriboh finished leaving Jaden to think.

Alexis looked over to see Jaden deep in thought. She sighed as she thought. _Even if I say I like Jaden, WHICH I DON'T, he probably doesn't feel the same way about me. _Alexis thought sadly.

_**I think your answer will come sooner than you think. **_Cyber Tutu said with a secret smile.

Jaden and Alexis looked up to see that their feet brought them to the seaside cliffs. They both looked out to the vast ocean, listening to the waves crash upon the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. The sun was high in the sky as few clouds passed by with a light breeze caressing their faces as they sat down to relax on the soft grass.

The temperature wasn't too hot, nor too cold, it was just perfect for a day of relaxation. Jaden noticed his hands had somehow touched Alexis's hand as they were watching a most romantic scene he realized. Alexis turned to look at him looking at her and they suddenly both realized that their hands were touching as they both quickly moved apart with their faces reddening by the second.

"S-sor-ry" Jaden stammered as he smiled nervously.

"Oh I-I d-don't m-mind-d" Alexis said smiling back. After she realized what she said, she blushed even redder.

"R-reall-l-y th-then y-you do-don't mind-d if I d-do it a-ga-gain" Jaden asked boldly while dawning a fantastic shade of red matching his jacket.

When Alexis didn't reject, they moved closer together and laced their fingers together as they sat once more, watching the ocean waves.

Jaden looked over at Alexis and watched the wind tease her beautiful hair, swaying slightly. The sun also reflected off her soft face giving her a golden look.

_She is an angel. _Jaden thought as he remembered his dream about Alexis. That's when he realized he didn't just like Alexis. He finally admitted to himself, that he loved her. Not as some kind of silly teenage crush, but actual true love.

Alexis turned to look at him looking at her. She blushed as she noticed that Jaden was looking at her in awe, completely unaware of the fact that she was looking back at him.

_What is there something on my face? _Alexis asked herself in worry.

_**No silly. Jaden is obviously infatuated with your beauty. **_Cyber Tutu explained knowing that Alexis would continue to deny those thoughts.

_Wow Jaden sure is handsome! He's definitely not like those scrawny Obelisk Blue boys who have been trying to woo me over. He looks so cute with those big brown eyes. They make him look so innocent. Wait! Have I really developed feelings for him? _Alexis thought astonished.

_**Bingo! You won the admit-your-feelings-before-its-too-late game show! Now all we need is a kiss to seal the deal. Not bad for a winning prize. Eh? **_Cyber Tutu smiled mischievously.

Alexis tried to ignore her conscience/monster spirit, but failed as her blush intensified. It was then Jaden and Alexis noticed how close they were, sitting on the grass, and as strange as it may seem to them. They didn't mind.

_She/He probably just thinks of me as a friend. _They both thought in unison.

They looked at each other longingly, passion and love hidden behind their eyes. Without them realizing it, they moved closer together. Their faces now inches apart.

Within their minds, Cyber Tutu and Winged Kuriboh were sitting on a couch watching a television screen that displayed the romantic scene. Cyber Tutu had her eyes glued to the television screen as she munched on popcorn. Winged Kuriboh also had his full attention on the television as he floated in place right by Cyber Tutu. As Jaden and Alexis inched closer and closer, Cyber Tutu and Winged Kuriboh also inched closer to the screen in anticipation.

Jaden's and Alexis's eyes closed as their lips were centimeters apart.

"JADEN YUKI!" two voices cried out. Jaden and Alexis pulled away quickly, just narrowly avoiding their first kiss. Cyber Tutu fell out of her chair as Winged Kuriboh fell into the bucket of popcorn, both angry at the sudden interruption.

They turned around to see two people walk out of the bushes. They were none other than Harrington and Pierre. Alexis looked annoyed at their sudden interruption. She was forced to remember what happened last time she saw those two. Harrignton had tried to duel for her hand in marriage, while Pierre tried to steal her away from the island. Both of them claimed they loved her, and can't take the fact that she doesn't return those feelings.

"Jaden, I've just met my friend Pierre here and we got to talking. We found out that the reason Alexis doesn't love us is because of you! So were here to take her back!" Harrington declared.

Jaden looked at them in confusion. "Why would you think I was the reason?"

"Are you that dense? You're already engaged to her and you still don't know why?" Harrington shouted in frustration.

"How about this monsieur Jaden? We duel you, two on one, and if we win we get her back. If you win we'll tell you what engaged and fiancé means" Pierre suggested.

"Well I never refuse a duel, so I accept!" Jaden said as he activated his duel disk. Harrington and Pierre followed his example.

"Jaden you don't have to do this. And I don't exactly feel comfortable about the fact that you guys are dueling over me" Alexis said worriedly as she was concerned about the chance of leaving Jaden and being stuck with those snobs.

"Don't worry Lex! I won't let you down. Besides I've been dying to find out what fiancée means."

That was also part of the reason Alexis was worried. She was worried that if Jaden found out that it means they were suppose to be married, he would leave her forever because he didn't like her that way.

She turned her attention on the duel as all three shouted

"Duel!"

"I'll go first! I draw then summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in attack mode. Then I set one card face down and end my turn" Jaden finished. Burstinatrix appeared in a burst of flames as she stared down her opponents.

"Alright I shall go now! I summon Legendary Big Server (300 ATK) in attack mode. With his effect I can place one Service Ace from my deck to my hand and you can also draw a card. Now I activate the spell Service Ace. If you remember its effect, I choose one card in my hand and you choose weather it is a trap, spell, or monster card. If you guess wrong you lose 1500 LP! So choose!" Harrington demanded.

"Is it a monster card?"

"Nope! It was a trap card so that means you lose 1500 LP!"

Jaden: 2500 LP

Harrington: 4000 LP

Pierre: 4000 LP

"Now Big Server can attack your LP directly due to his special effect!" The tennis monster leapt up and smacked Jaden over the head with his racket reducing his LP.

Jaden: 2200 LP

Harrington: 4000 LP

Pierre: 4000 LP

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Harrington finished.

"Now it is my turn monsieur. I summon my Gamble Angel Bunny (1200/1200) in attack mode. Then I activate her effect. By flipping a coin, if I call it right, you lose 1000 LP. Go coin toss!" Pierre flipped the coin high into the air before catching it. "It's going to be heads." He removed his hand to reveal tails. "You probably know what I'm going to do. I activate the spell card Second Coin Toss which lets me go again. Go coin toss!" This time it showed heads. "Now you lose 1000 LP!" As he said this coins rained down from the sky striking at Jaden's LP.

Jaden: 1200 LP

Harrington: 4000 LP

Pierre: 4000 LP

_Harrington and Pierre are the perfect combination. There cards are based off taking LP directly from their opponent. Oh I sure hope Jaden can pull through. _Alexis thought.

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Pierre finished.

"Its back to me! I activate the spell card: Damage-Off Zone. Now all damage inflicted to our Life points is reduced to half. Then I activate the spell Graceful Charity. I draw three cards then discard two of them. Now I special summon Elemental Hero: Neos!"

"How can you summon a level seven monster without tributes?" Harrington questioned.

"One of the cards that I sent to the Graveyard due to Graceful Charity's effect was my Elemental Hero Necroshade. By its effect, I can special summon one elemental hero without tributes! So come on out Elemental Hero Neos!" The alien hero arose in a bright flash standing proudly with his 2500 ATK. "Now I activate O-Over Soul. It allows me to bring back a normal Elemental Hero from the graveyard and special summon it to the field. I summon the other card that I discarded because of Graceful Charity, my Elemental Hero Avion. Now I play polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Avion to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100 ATK)!"

Burtinatrix disappeared as Flame Wingman appeared in full glory beside Jaden's Elemental Hero Neos.

"Flame Wingman attack Gamble Angel Bunny!"

"Not so fast. I activate my trap card: Fairy Box. It allows me to flip a coin. If I call it right, your attacking monster's attack points become zero during damage calculation. Go coin toss! It will be tails!" The coin landed revealing heads. "No matter. I activate Second Coin toss meaning I get to flip again." This time it landed on tails.

Flame Wingman's Attack points dropped to zero as Gamble Angel Bunny (1200 ATK) jumped up and prepared to destroy Flame Wingman.

"I activate the quick-spell De-Fusion to split Flame Wingman back into Avion and Burstinatrix which cancels my attack and your trap's effect!" Jaden explained as Flame Wingman was replaced by his component monsters.

"You got away this time, but you will surely lose." Pierre said.

"Let's change targets guys. Go Elemental Hero Avion (1000 ATK) attack Legendary Big Server (300 ATK)." Wingman sent a powerful gust of wind at the tennis monster, destroying it and reducing Harrington's LP.

Jaden: 1200 LP

Harrington: 3300 LP

Pierre: 4000 LP

"Elemental Hero Burstinatrix attack him directly!" Jaden commanded. The flame monster threw fireballs at the defenseless Harrington.

Jaden: 1200 LP

Harrington: 2700 LP (Damage-Off Zone)

Pierre: 4000 LP

"Now, Elemental Hero Neos attack him directly!" The space hero flew to Harrington and was about to smash him when Harrington activated a trap.

"I activate the Trap: Receive Ace. It negates your attack and inflicts 1500 damage to your LP after I discard three cards from the top of my deck."

Neos was halted as Jaden was struck by the Receive Ace.

Jaden: 450 LP (Damage-Off Zone)

Harrington: 2700 LP

Pierre: 4000 LP

"Then I'll finish by setting two cards face down."

"Now I can go. I draw" Harrington started.

"I activate my Spell Mirage of Nightmare. It allows me to draw until I have four cards in my hand during your standby phase. But then I have to discard the same number of cards from my hand during my Standby Phase. But I also activate Emergency Provisions to send Mirage of Nightmare to the graveyard and increase my LP by 1000 so that I don't have to discard cards!" Jaden explained.

Jaden: 1450 LP

Harrington: 2700 LP

Pierre: 4000 LP

"It won't help you! I summon another Legendary Big Server which means I get another Service Ace and you get to draw one card as well. Then I activate Service Ace. So choose again!"

"It had better be a Monster card!" Jaden said a little frustrated that these two duelists were ganging up on him.

"Nope! It looks like your luck is as bad as ever! So you lose more LP!"

Jaden: 700 LP (Damage-Off Zone)

Harrington: 2700 LP

Pierre: 4000 LP

"That's not all. I activate the spell Smash Ace. Here's how it works. I show you the top card on my deck. If it's a monster you lose 1000 LP. And guess what, it's a monster. Too bad for you!"

Jaden: 200 LP (Damage-Off Zone)

Harrington: 2700 LP

Pierre: 4000 LP

"Now I'll have Legendary Big Server (300 ATK) attack your LP directly. Attack!"

Jaden: 50 LP (Damage-Off Zone)

Harrington: 2700 LP

Pierre: 4000 LP

"Now I end my turn. Pierre I expect you to finish him off now" Harington said with a smirk.

_Jaden only has 50 LP while Pierre still remains untouched and Harrington has more than half his LP left. This is definitely not good for Jaden. _Alexis thought with worry.

"With pleasure. I sacrifice 500 LP to keep Fairy Box in play but because of your spell: Damage-Off Zone, I only lose 250 LP. Then I summon another Gambling Angel Bunny (1200 ATK) in attack mode and activate her effect. Go coin toss! It will be heads!" It landed on tails but because of Second Coin toss it was heads the second time. "You lose Jaden!" both Pierre and Harrington exclaimed at the same time.

"Its not over until the last card is drawn. I activate the effect of Damage-Off Zone. By discarding it to the graveyard and paying half my LP, all damage to my LP becomes 0!" Jaden said hurriedly.

Jaden: 25 LP

Harrington: 2700 LP

Pierre: 3750 LP

"I'm not done yet. I'll destroy your Burstinatrix and Avion with my two Gambling Angel Bunnies. You're lucky you don't get any damage" Pierre declared.

"I end my turn."

It was now Jaden's turn. He drew one card and took a few moments to look at what he was up against.

Jaden only had Elemental Hero Neos (2500 ATK) on the field in attack. Harrington had Legendary Big Server (300 ATK) and Pierre had two Cyber Angel Bunnies (1200 ATK) along with the spell card Second Coin Toss and Trap card Fairy Box. His chances at winning were slim at best.

_This is getting rough. These guys just go around my defenses to attack my LP directly. _Jaden thought frustrated.

_That's it! _Jaden thought as inspiration struck him. _But I'll need to draw the card. One single card will determine the outcome of this duel._

"Come on Jaden. I know you can beat these idiots. Just one more card!" Alexis cheered.

Jaden smiled to himself as he remembered he was dueling to protect Alexis. That's it! His newfound resolve to duel. He duels to protect his friends, especially Alexis.

"DRAW!" Jaden yelled as he drew. Jaden smiled triumphantly.

"Hey why are you smiling?" Harrington asked.

"I think Jaden just drew the winning card" Alexis explained with a proud smile.

"No way. Jaden's only got 25 LP while we have almost all of ours not to mention the defenses we put up" Harrington pointed out.

"Well then let me show you. This might get complicated. First I activate the spell card: Card of Sanctity. It allows all of us to draw until we have six cards. Then I summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss (300 ATK). Now I'll fuse my Elemental Hero Neos with Glow Moss using contact fusion to summon my Elemental Hero Glow Neos (2500 ATK). Due to his effect I can destroy a card once per turn. So I choose to destroy the Spell Second Coin Toss. Then I activate the spell E-Emergency Call to take one Elemental Hero from my deck and put it in my hand. I choose to get Elemental Hero Neos who had returned to my deck when I special summoned Elemental Hero Glow Neos. Then I activate the spell card Fake Hero which lets me summon an Elemental Hero from my Hand to the field without the need for tribute. So meet Elemental Hero Neos." Jaden explained.

Elemental Hero Neos reappeared next to his fusion counter part.

"Did you miss him?" Jaden asked jokingly.

"Are you done yet?" Pierre asked impatiently.

"Nope. I now activate the quick spell: Quick Summon which lets me summon one monster from my hand. And I choose Neo-Spacian: Air Hummingbird. But I choose not to activate his effect and instead fuse him with my Elemental Hero Neos to special summon my Elemental Hero Air Neos (2500 ATK)!" Jaden now had on his side of the field Elemental Heroes Air Neos and Glow Neos.

"I play the field spell: Neo Space which increases the attack of all fusion monsters with elemental hero Neos as one of their fusion material monster, by 500 ATK. Then I play the equip spell Megamorph and equip it to my Elemental Hero Glow Neos which doubles his original attack points as long as my LP are lower than yours (5500 ATK)!"

Elemental Hero Glow Neos doubled in size as he towered over the field. "His special effect allows me to attack my opponents LP directly if I destroyed a spell card this turn by his effect. So go Elemental Hero Glow Neos attack Pierre's LP directly!" Jaden declared. The gargantuan monster prepared to destroy Pierre.

"I activate my trap Fairy Box. I toss a coin. And if I call it right your attack fails" Pierre said hurriedly.

"So your remaining LP all depends on the flip of a coin, eh?" Alexis said with a knowing smirk.

"Luck is on my side. I will not lose Alexis to you! Go coin toss!" The coin flew high and landed. "It will be tails!" Pierre said confidently. He revealed the coin to be…………heads!

"Yes! So my attack still goes through. Go elemental Hero Glow Neos finish off Pierre!" Jaden commanded.

The gargantuan hero brought a fist crashing down onto Pierre ending the duel for him.

Jaden: 25 LP

Harrington: 2700 LP

Pierre: 0 LP

Pierre collapsed to the ground, unconscious from the force in that attack.

"Now for you Harrington" Jaden spoke which made Harrington quiver in fear.

"I'll have my Elemental Hero Air Neos attack your Legendary Big Server. Due to Air Neos special effect, if I have less LP then you, then his attack points increase by that difference (5175 ATK)! Finish the duel Elemental Hero Air Neos!"

The flying alien hero flew into Legendary Big Server completely destroying it and the rest of Harrington's LP.

Jaden: 25 LP

Harrington: 0 LP

Pierre: 0 LP

Harrington collapsed to his knees from exhaustion as he realized that even though it was two to one he still lost.

The holograms disappeared as Jaden walked over to the kneeling Harrington. Jaden offered his hand to help him up. Harrington looked up at Jaden, astonished at him.

"How can you be so forgiving? We even ganged up on you which was unfair for you" Harrington questioned amazed at Jaden.

"It doesn't matter. A duel's a duel and you guys dueled great no matter how misaimed your intentions were" Jaden said with wisdom.

"Thank you Jaden. I now realize that you are the perfect one for Alexis. I hope you guys enjoy married life together" Harrington finished as he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"M-married l-ife? What is he talking about Lex? Is that what engaged and fiancé mean?" Jaden questioned. Before Alexis could answer though a loud noise was heard.

BOOM!

Jaden and Alexis fell back in surprise as the trees that were bordering the cliffs were crushed under a massive stage. What shocked them more was that Atticus, Jenny, and Alex were standing on the stage which had pink, heart-shaped background and flashing neon lights. Several fireworks then erupted off the stage exploding high in the air. But even with all that happeeing, Jaden's and Alexis's mouths dropped when they looked closer at Atticus, Jenny, and Alex.

They were all wearing Cupid outfits, diapers and all. (Atticus in diapers????? Are you $# nuts.)

Atticus then broke into song.

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl 

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl 

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la (Jenny and Alex, much to their suffering began singing along)  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl 

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl   
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl 

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

They finished the song with a dramatic pose and waited for applause.

-insert cricket chirping-

"Hey where did they go?" Alex asked. Atticus and Jenny looked out and saw that Jaden and Alexis had disappeared.

"YOU MEAN WE DID ALL THAT FOR NOTHING!" Jenny screamed angrily as she pounced on Atticus and began to shred him to pieces. Alex struggled to pull her off to prevent the death of his future uncle.

"Don't worry the day is young. I promise we will get them together before tomorrow. For I am THE MASTER OF LOVE!" Atticus said dramatically striking another pose. Alex tried to restrain his sister again from killing the oblivious Atticus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: So what do you think? This has been the longest chapter I have ever written and feedback would be greatly appreciated. **So please just click the review button and say a word. It doesn't even have to be a full sentence. Just give me something to let me know you're reading**. As always, thank you for reading Reader-sama.)


	3. Crazy Plots and Sibling Rivalry

**Meet the Yuki Family**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: Reader-sama! I can tell that you must have enjoyed the last chapter. The number of Reviews and Hits to this fanfiction have increased exponentially. I just hope I can continue to satisfy your needs for an entertaining fanfiction. So without further interruptions, here is the third chapter to **Meet the Yuki Family.)**

Speech/Narration

_Thoughts/dreams_

_**Inner thoughts/conscience/duel monster spirit**_

Disclaimer: Jaden and Alexis and the rest of the Yugioh GX crew do not belong to me, however, Jenny and Alex belong to me and this story idea is mine. But, I admit that I first got this idea from Meet the Robinsons but only on the fact that the main character's son goes back in time to see the father as a kid. Other than that, everything else is mine. I also don't own Meet the Robinsons, the Internet, Microsoft, Cheese, Schools, Portugal…………well I don't own a lot of things.

Warning: Might contain slight OOCness.

Warning: Lack of reviews might cause author to die of heartbreak.

Warning: There are a lot of warnings.

Warning: Mecha-Crowler is on the rampage!

**Chapter 3: Crazy Plots, and Sibling Rivalry**

(Just outside the school grounds)

Jaden and Alexis had run off, away from the embarrassing performance by Atticus, Jenny, and Alex. They were trying to sort their thoughts out and listening to a concert of _Kiss the Girl_ didn't help either.

_**Oh my gosh! You guys were so close that time. I could sense the romantic tension in the air. **_Cyber Tutu complained within Alexis's mind.

_What are you talking about? _She replied to her conscience.

_**You mean you don't remember? Romantic scenery, morning sun, Jaden, lips, faces centimeters apart, heavy breathing, does any of this ring a bell?**_

_You were probably just imagining things. There was no way Jaden and I were going to do anything romantic. _Alexis said in denial completely ignoring the fact that they narrowly missed sharing their first kiss.

_**Alexis, Alexis, Alexis, I thought we had gotten over this already. You know deep down that you love him more than anything. **_Cyber Tutu said sadly.

_Yeah. I accept the fact that I love him. Not like those silly teenage crushes but true love. But there are two things that keep me from loving him. One, I know something crazy is going to happen this year and I can't risk going into a relationship with Jaden. It might cloud our judgment and have harmful effects on ourselves not to mention our friends if we ever have to protect them. Second, no matter how much I love him, I know he will not love me back. And if I do admit my feelings for him, he would only return them out of pity and not true love. I can't have him ruin his life, his passion, and his dream, because of me. _Alexis said sternly but Cyber Tutu saw Alexis trying to hold back tears and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The dancing monster crept back to the depths of Alexis's mind to allow her to think alone.

With Jaden:

_So all this time, Alexis and I were engaged to be married eh? I wonder why she just didn't reject the idea when I won? Now that I think about it, would I have accepted the idea of marrying Alexis? _Jaden thought carefully.

Images flashed through Jaden's mind:

Alexis and Jaden dueling their first time together.

Jaden risking his neck to save a girl he hardly knew from some cheap trickster.

Jaden dueling against the Paradox brothers, with Alexis cheering him on even when it looked like he was going to lose.

Jaden waking up to find Alexis leaning against his shoulder fast asleep.

Jaden saving Alexis's brother and the look of happiness on Alexis's face.

The look of relief and happiness when Jaden defeated Kagemaru and the three demon cards (I will call them demon cards, just like the Japanese version, and not the three beast cards. That sounds so wimpy compared to demon. Their names will still be the English version.)

The look of happiness on Jaden's and Alexis's face when Jaden beat her in a duel to save her from the Society of Light. The worry he felt when Alexis was brainwashed. The feeling of relief when she returned to normal.

Jaden admitting to himself that he loved her.

And

The look in Alexis's eyes that told him that secretly

She loved him back.

_Yes. Definitely. I love Alexis more than anything in the world. I would love to live the rest of my life with her and do anything for her to keep her happy._

In the back of Jaden's mind, Winged Kuriboh smiled proudly as he saw his human friend come to terms with his feelings. Winged Kuriboh wondered if Cyber Tutu was having any problems with trying to get Alexis to admit her feelings. He would have to check with Cyber Tutu later. But, by the way things were going, it seems that these two love birds would indeed get married when they were ready.

On the outside:

Jaden and Alexis had continued to walk till they could see the academy building no farther than a hundred yards away. They walked the entire way in silence, deep in thought.

"Lex/Jay-" they said in unison.

"You go first" Alexis said softly. Jaden noticed the look of concern on her face.

"No you go" Jaden insisted happily.

"I'm sorry Jaden for not telling you what fiancé really meant back then. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable" Alexis said.

"Why would I feel uncomfortable? Your smart, funny, and beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to be your fiance" Jaden said truthfully. Alexis smiled sadly as she looked back up at Jaden.

She couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "Thanks Jaden. But there was also something else I want to talk to you about. It's about us." She paused to see Jaden's confused face.

"I-I d-don't think-k we should-d b-be tog-gether" Alexis choked as she tried to hold back tears.

"W-why?" Jaden asked hesitantly as his worst nightmare came to fruition.

"I……I don't….." Alexis began to break down in tears. Jaden walked over and enveloped Alexis in a warm hug. Alexis couldn't help but feel safe in Jaden's arms but she quickly pulled away to do what she thought was the best for both of them.

"I don't love you Jaden Yuki!" she yelled loud enough for everyone walking by to look at the couple with confusion. Just then the bell for morning classes rang. Alexis ran off as fast as she could leaving behind a shocked Slifer Red, Jaden.

Jaden could only watch as the love of his life ran away, just out of his reach. Those who were watching the scene could only feel sorry for Jaden and/or Alexis because deep down they knew that those two were meant for each other.

With Hassleberry and Syrus:

The two Ra Yellows had just finished their 'walk' with their friends. Originally it had all been a plan to get Jaden and Alexis alone together but Chazz was going to object, so they dragged him along, literally. On their way to the campus, they took a shortcut through the woods and found an area that was cleared of trees, like something large came and crushed them. Then they saw a few yards away from the destruction, two conversing figures. When they got closer, it turned out to be Harrington and Pierre.

"So, that's why I don't think we are good enough for Alexis" Syrus and Hassleberry heard Harrington explain to Pierre. Hassleberry of course, had no idea who these guys were and just continued to walk on, ignoring them. But when he noticed Syrus wasn't following him, he turned around to see Syrus with his mouth hanging open and his face in shock.

He quickly ran back over to the group and asked Syrus "Hey Private, what's the matter?"

Syrus got out of his moment of shock to explain to Hassleberry. "These two guys were the ones who tried to duel to get Alexis to love them. Harrington dueled Jaden for Alexis's hand in marriage, while Pierre dueled Alexis to get her to love him. But both of them lost."

"Wait! Sarge was actually engaged to Alexis this whole time?" Hassleberry asked astonished.

"Well not exactly. You see when Jaden dueled Harrington the terms of the duel were 'whoever wins gets to be Alexis's fiance.' When Jaden won he was happy to be Alexis's fiance but admitted to everyone later that he had no idea what it meant which means they aren't really engaged because Jaden doesn't know it" Syrus explained.

"Not anymore. You see we had just dueled Jaden two on one for the chance to get Alexis back. Despite the odds, Jaden came from behind and completely wiped us out. We agreed that if he won, we would tell him what fiance and engaged meant. So now he knows but I don't remember much after that because I blacked out" Harrington informed.

"YOU MEAN JADEN KNOWS HE'S SUPPOSE TO GET MARRIED TO ALEXIS!" Syrus uncharacteristically yelled loudly.

"Well yeah, is that a bad thing?" Pierre asked.

"Actually I don't know. I've never seen Jaden handle anything well outside of dueling, let alone matters involving love. What if he totally breaks Alexis's heart?" Syrus pointed out.

"Then I would never forgive him!" Harrington and Pierre exclaimed.

"If what you guys say is true, we need to find the sarge now!" Hassleberry commanded as the four duelists ran off in the direction of the academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis stumbled into her room and locked the door behind her before collapsing on her bed. She cried deeply within the sheets trying to let out all of her pent up emotions.

_I know I did the right thing for both of us. He will move on and find someone he truly loves and who truly deserves his love._

_**If you think this is the right thing to do, then why are you crying? **_Cyber Tutu pointed out.

_I'm crying because I love him. But, I know he will never love me back. I know I will never get over him and move on, but I have to hope for a happy ending. _Alexis thought back as she continued to cry.

Cyber Tutu tried to calm her down as she too held back tears of sadness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Jaden:

_She_

_Doesn't_

_Love_

_Me._

Jaden had not moved a single inch from that spot where he found out his darkest nightmare came true.

_She_

_Doesn't_

_Love_

_Me._

He was still so shocked that he didn't notice his friends run up to him and ask him if he was okay.

"What's wrong with him?" Syrus asked worriedly as they found their usually outgoing, boisterous friend, frozen to the spot and unresponsive.

"I don't know private" Hassleberry responded after examining his 'sarge'.

"Jay are you there?" Syrus asked again. When he got no response, he started to panic.

"Monsieur Jaden?" Pierre tried to get his attention.

"Dude, Jaden are you alright?" Harrington voiced his concern.

_She_

_Doesn't_

_Love_

_Me._

Jaden's eyes were glazed over and his face remained expressionless as if he had just woken up.

"I think we need to take him to class" Hassleberry finally said. The four duelists slowly tried to move Jaden but he wouldn't budge. They kept pushing until Jaden began to move on his own toward class.

But it looked like he wasn't aware of what he was doing. As if he was on autopilot. The four duelists followed him cautiously.

_She_

_Doesn't_

_Love_

_Me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Outside one of the classrooms)

"Okay here's Plan B" Atticus said to Jenny and Alex as he pulled out a remote control. Jenny and Alex could only look at him in confusion.

"You see, Jaden and Alexis's first class is with Crowler. Were going to use Crowler to get them alone together" Atticus explained.

"How are we going to do that? Crowler hates Jaden!" Jenny exclaimed. Attcus pressed a button on his remote control and suddenly 'Crowler' walked out from behind a corner.

"Greetings! I am Dr. Crowler" 'Crowler' said robotically.

"Uh……is that a robot Crowler? How did you get something like that?" Alex asked.

"That's not important right now. We will use robot Crowler to get Jaden and Alexis to leave the classroom where they will get the chance to spend some quality time together and then admit their love for each other and then live happily ever after" Atticus said dramatically. Jenny and Alex sweat-dropped.

"Atticus what about the real Crowler?" Jenny asked.

"Oh! I guess……….I kinda………forgot about that" Atticus said dejectedly to which Alex and Jenny face-vaulted.

_This is the kinda guy we're working with? _Jenny thought to herself.

"MR. RHODES!" a voice shouted, startling Atticus which made him throw the remote control in surprise, smashing to pieces as it landed.

The three plotting teens turned to see that it was Dr. Crowler himself who shouted.

"What are you three doing?" Crowler asked suspiciously as Atticus tried to hide robot Crowler in a trashcan while Alex and Jenny distracted him.

"We were just ummm…..."

"Getting a tour of the school from Atticus" Alex finished quickly as Atticus returned.

"Yeah. I was just being a good student by showing these new kids around the school" Atticus supported the lie.

Crowler continued to eye them warily. "Alright. Carry on. I have a class to teach" Crowler finally said as he left the three teens.

They all let out a sigh of relief. Jenny turned to Atticus and said "Well that plan failed and we didn't even get to try it yet!"

"It's alright. I've still got many more ideas" Atticus cheered and marched away happily. Jenny sighed in annoyance while Alex rolled his eyes and muttered 'troublesome.' They soon departed for their own classes.

Unknown to any of them, their forgotten Plan B, Robot Crowler had covertly climbed out of the trashcan he was so mercilessly stuffed in. His robotic eyes turned from safe blue mode to raging destructive red mode.

It was then, Robot Crowler went on a rampage, his mouth opened to reveal a flamethrower, while his right arm turned into a laser gun and left arm morphed into a large Viking axe.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" it cried out robotically as it marched through the halls creating massive property damage. (Luckily everyone was in class at the time and therefore avoided the destruction.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Students, today the freshmen will be matched up randomly in duels in order to determine what rank they are in the school" Chancellor Shepard announced as everyone in the school was gathered in the Obelisk Duel Arena.

"Alright! A chance to prove how great a duelist I am!" Jenny exclaimed happily, jumping up and down.

Alex turned to look at Jaden's glazed over expression. _I wonder why Jaden isn't enthusiastic about this. _Alex wondered as he tried to think of all possible explanations to Jaden's behavior.

He then turned to look for Alexis but couldn't find her anywhere. _Where is she?_

"That's not all we have a most special guest here today. I'm proud to introduce the founder of Duel Academy, Seto Kaiba!" The crowd gasped in shock as the legendary dragon duelist walked out into the center of the arena, an aura of power commanded his presence.

Kaiba took the mic and turned to the crowd. "Students of Duel Academy. I have taken time off of my busy schedule to survey the potential of future duelists who entered my academy. So don't disappoint me!" Kaiba threw the mic back to Shepard and walked off to his reserved seat in the balcony.

"Wow! Kaiba's here?" Syrus asked shocked.

"I wonder what this could mean?" Alex said quietly to himself. When nobody was looking, Jaden stood up and quietly walked out unnoticed. His mind still riddled with confusion.

"Let the duels begin!" Shepard announced as all of the freshmen stood out in the massive arena paired off in their individual duels.

(Tiny time jump)

"Go Winged Kuriboh Lv 10 destroy his Skull Knight and end the duel!" Alex said in his serious tone. The powerful Kuriboh reflected the Skull Knight's oncoming attack and sent it straight back at his opponent.

Alex: 1700 LP

Opponent: 0 LP

The freshman fell on one knee, panting in exhaustion.

"Congratulations Alex. Now we will move onto the final duel for the freshmen class" Shepard announced.

"Final match: Alex vs Jenny!" The crowd was anticipating this duel for a long time. The twin duelists whose power was unmatched thus far were now up against each other.

Alex and Jenny walked to the center of the arena and shook hands before separating and activating their duel disks.

"You ready Alex?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"DUEL!" they both shouted drawing their cards.

"I'll start! I summon Cyber Petite Angel in defense mode. By its effect I can bring one ritual machine angel from my deck and put it in my hand. I then activate it and sacrifice the Cyber Petite Angel on my field along with the Cyber Prima in my hand to summon my Cyber Angel Dakini (2700/2400) in attack mode. That's not all I also activate the spell Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Prima (2300/1600)!" Jenny commanded as Cyber Prima returned to the field from the graveyard.

"Incredible! She just summoned two monsters with over 2000 attack points on the field in her first turn!" Bastion said astonished.

"Then I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Not bad sis. This kinda reminds me of when we were younger. Remember?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah! We use to fight all the time. Mom and Dad told us to duel it out in order to settle our fights. I guess that's why we got so good at dueling. What is the score anyway?"

"We each have 50 wins. This duel will break the tie."

"Go ahead then bro. I'm waiting."

"I draw! Then I activate the spell Cost Down which lowers the tribute requirement for a monster in my hand once I discard one card from my hand. So now I get to summon Elemental Hero Blade Edge (2600 ATK) in attack mode. Then I activate O-Over Soul which lets me bring back one normal monster from my graveyard and summon it to the field. So I'll bring back Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600 ATK) who I discarded thanks to the effect of Cost Down. Then I equip Spark gun to him. This equip spell allows me to change the battle position of monsters on the field up to three times. I choose to switch the position of both your Dakini (2400 DEF) and Cyber Prima (1600 DEF). Then I activate the spell H-Heated Heart and equip it to Sparkman which increases his attack points by 500 (2100 ATK). Also when Sparkman attacks a monster whose DEF is lower than his ATK, the difference is inflicted directly to your LP. Now I'll have my Elemental Hero Blade Edge attack your Dakini."

The golden bladed hero split the cyber angel who disintegrated. "Now due to Blade Edge's special ability, you take damage equal to the difference between the attack of Blade Edge and the defense points of your destroyed monster."

Alex: 4000 LP

Jenny: 3800 LP

"Go Sparkman (2100 ATK) destroy Cyber Prima!" The hero fired a bolt of lightning destroying the defense position monster.

"And due to the effect of H-Heated Heart you take damage equal to the difference in attack and defense points."

Alex: 4000 LP

Jenny: 3300 LP

"I activate my trap: Hero Signal. When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed, I can special summon an elemental hero monster from my deck! So come on out Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800ATK)!" Jenny commanded as the Water Elemental Hero made its entrance and struck a pose.

"JENNY USES HERO CARDS TOO!" was the general exclamation from the crowd specifically from Jaden and Alexis's friends.

"Now when he is special summoned and is the only card on the field, I can draw an additional two cards." Jenny explained completely ignoring the shocked crowd.

"Then I guess I end my turn" Alex said as he tried to analyze his sister's strategy.

"Great! Now I activate the spell Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Jenny smirked as she looked at her two new cards.

"What have you got now sis?"

"I'll show you. I activate the spell Climax Hour. Now if in three turns, I draw a monster I can special summon it to the field regardless of summoning requirements. Then I summon Hero Kid in defense mode (600 DEF) and set two cards face down. Then I end my turn" Jenny finished.

_What is she planning? She's got Hero Kid and Bubbleman on the field. Those two are now where near a match for my Blade Edge and Sparkman. Then there are those two cards she set. We'll see what happens now sis. _Alex thought.

"I'll draw. Now I activate Card of Sanctity which lets us both draw until we have six cards in our hands. Then I activate E-Emergency Call which allows me to bring a monster with elemental hero in its name and add it to my hand. I'll choose Elemental Hero Necroshade. Then I activate graceful charity which allows me to draw an additional three cards as long as I discard two right after that. Now I activate Double Fusion which allows me to fuse monsters together twice in one turn after I pay 500LP."

Alex: 3500 LP

Jenny: 3300 LP

"So I'll fuse the elemental heroes Avion and Burstinatrix in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman but then I fuse him with my Elemental Hero Sparkman to summon my Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" The bright glow from the newly summoned hero was enough for everyone to shield their eyes from its intensity.

"Due to his special effect, he gains 300 ATK for every elemental hero in my graveyard. Let's see, I have Flame Wingman, Avion, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, and Necroshade. That's an additional 1500 ATK giving my Shining Flare Wingman an ATK of 4000!" Alex said confidently. The bright glow from the monster intensified again.

"Go! Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman. Attack Bubbleman and end this duel!"

"Not so fast! I activate the trap: Kids Guard. Once I sacrifice Hero Kids, your attack his cancelled. I also get to add an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand" Jenny said stopping the oncoming attack.

"Then I'll have my Elemental Hero Blade Edge attack Bubbleman!" He was about to attack but again it was stopped.

"I activate the trap Hero Halo and equip it to Bubbleman. Now monsters with an attack over 1900 can't attack him" Jenny finished with a satisfied smile.

"This is getting so troublesome. I'll end my turn" Alex added, slipping into his usual attitude.

"Great now I activate my own double fusion to fuse Bubbleman whose on the field with my Elemental heroes Avion and Sparkman to summon my Elemental Hero Tempest (2800 ATK). Then I fuse my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater who are in my hand to summon Cyber Blader (2100 ATK)!" Both Fusion monsters appeared displaying their powerful attack strength.

Alex: 3500 LP

Jenny: 2800 LP

"Now due to Cyber Blader's special effect, if you have two monsters on the field, her attack strength doubles (4200 ATK)! Cyber Blader, attack Shining Flare Wingman (4000 ATK)!" Jenny said.

Alexis's signature fusion monster spun and kicked Shining Flare Wingman, destroying it.

"Elemental Hero Tempest, attack Elemental Hero Blade Edge!" The hero fired a blue ray of energy. It struck Blade Edge, disintegrating it.

Alex: 3100 LP

Jenny: 2800 LP

"I'll end my turn by setting one card face down. It looks like I'm going to win this time" Jenny said confidently.

"You should remember what dad says all the time. The duel is never finished until the last card is drawn. So I guess its time to get my game on!" Alex drew his card and smiled happily.

"This will do nicely. I activate my polymerization to fuse my Etoile Cyber and my Blade Skater who are in my hand in order to summon Cyber Blader!" Alex finished as another copy of Blade Skater appeared.

"I'm sure you remember her effect. You've got two monsters on your side of the field so that means 4200 ATK points for Cyber Blader! And also since I only have one monster on the field, due to your Cyber Blader's effect, she can't be destroyed but battle damage still applies and I still get to keep the many attack points for later. So Cyber Blader attack Jenny's Cyber Blader!"

The two mirror images attacked with Alex's monster being the victor.

Alex: 3100 LP

Jenny: 700 LP

"So how about that sis? Was that good enough?"

Jenny shook off her frustration and drew her card without a word. "Ha! You will not beat me this time! I first activate the trap on my field, Hero call. It allows me to put an elemental hero from anywhere in my deck and put it on top to await for my next draw."

"If I can read your strategy correctly, you are going to choose _that monster _aren't you? And since you played Climax hour, the next turn will be the third draw phase meaning you will be able to summon it regardless of requirements" Alex deduced.

"That's right. Just one more turn. But for now, I'll improvise. I activate the spell Gift of the Martyr which let's me sacrifice a monster on the field and add it's attack points to another monster on the field for the remainder of the turn. So I sacrifice Cyber Blader and add her attack points to Tempest. Since I only have one monster on the field now, your Cyber Blader now only has 2100 ATK while my Tempest now has 4900 ATK! Attack Cyber Blader!" Jenny said. The powered up Tempest fired a ray of energy and it hit Cyber Blader who remained on the field, but the damage still applied to Alex's LP.

Alex: 300 LP

Jenny: 700 LP

"Just one more turn Alex. That's all I need to finish the duel. All I have to do is summon _that _card."

Alex looked up and swore he could see the dark outline of the monster she was talking about, standing proudly behind Jenny.

Alex shook his head and the image disappeared. "Well since I have no cards on the field or in my hand, I guess its all up to my last draw."

"This whole duel depends on this single draw. The chances of Alex winning are incredibly miniscule" Bastion informed.

"Well, that sounds familiar. Jaden has been in that situation several times, and always pulls through. I wonder if Alex can too?" Atticus wondered aloud.

"Here It is the final draw!" Alex drew his card and pointed it to the side away from the view of everyone. Without even looking at the card he said "I activate the spell HERO Flash!"

Jenny's eyes widened in shock as Alex explained. "By removing H-Heated Heart, E-Emergency Call, R-Righteous Justice which I discarded a while ago with Graceful Charity, and O-Oversoul from the graveyard and out of the game, I can special summon one normal elemental hero from my deck to the field. So I choose Elemental Hero Neos!"

The alien hero that once souly belonged to Jaden now arose on Alex's side of the field in full glory.

"Now another effect of HERO flash. All normal elemental hero monsters can attack your life points directly!" Elemental Hero Neos jumped over Elemental Hero Tempest and landed directly in front of Jenny. The elemental hero then brought his muscled arm above his head and swung hard directly at Jenny taking away the rest of her LP.

Alex: 300 LP

Jenny: 0 LP

Jenny collapsed onto her back. Her body starting to ache out of exhaustion. She was panting heavily, as she laid out over the floor with a content smile on her face. Her brother walked over knelt down, and offered his hand to help her up.

They both stood up and shook hands.

"It looks like I got 51 wins now" Alex pointed out.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'll beat you two times in a row and take the lead" Jenny said happily.

Principal Shepard came and announced the end of the school day. Soon everyone in the stadium filed out and left for their separate dorms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Up in the sealed off Obelisk Arena viewing Balcony)

Seto Kaiba was standing alone in the room thinking about the duel he just witnessed.

_Not bad. Both duelists could go far. I even bet they are better than some of the pros out there. Soon they will get the chance to prove it. _Kaiba thought as he turned and exited the room.

Unknown to anyone else at Duel Academy, Kaiba had originally brought along another important guest. That man decided to remain in the balcony room to ponder for a while.

_Jenny and Alex are very interesting indeed. Even though most people wouldn't be able to see it, they actually held a lot back in that duel. Although Alex seemed to have released a little of that hidden power on that last draw, but besides that, they were still hiding vast potential and skill. I wonder why? _The man thought. After several minutes, he decided to leave as well, his chained necklace and pyramid shaped pendant dangling from his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She_

_Doesn't_

_Love_

_Me._

Soon after Jaden left the Obelisk Duel Arena, his feet brought him out of the campus and onto the surrounding grounds.

_Jaaaaaadeeeeen! _a distant voice echoed.

Jaden's senses kicked back in as he looked alert trying to find the voice.

_Jaaaadeeen! _It cried out again.

Jaden began to run at full speed. _It sounds just like her!_

_You're getting closer. _The voice giggled cutely.

Jaden came upon a tall hill and started to run up its steep slope. _Just beyond this hill. _Jaden thought desperately.

He reached the top and looked down to see the beach and vast ocean at the bottom of the hill. _It's just like my dream. But where's-._

_Over here. _The angelic voice said happily.

Jaden squinted his eyes and could see a figure standing on the sandy beach all by herself. Jaden ran desperately and clumsily all the way down the hill and up to the figure, whose back was facing him.

"Are you an angel?" Jaden unknowingly repeated the words from his dream.

_No silly. It's me. _The female figure turned around and revealed to be

"Alexis!" Jaden exclaimed. He ran forward with his arms spread wide open and prepared to hug her with all the passion and love he had bottled up.

But when Jaden reached her

She disappeared. Alexis. Jaden's love, vanished like the illusion she was.

Jaden collapsed to his knees and brought his hands to his face and

Cried.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this amazing chapter. This chapter has been an unusual combination of action/adventure/romance/drama/comedy/slight angst. Please review. Or at least try to show me that you are reading.)

**Just click the submit review button, type the word Hi and click send. I just wanna know how many of you are actually reading this.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO THE READER:**

I just realized an important purpose to typing fanfictions. Here's the story.

About a month, ago I started typing my first fanfictions, **Second Time** and **Sometimes the Hardest Thing to Say is I Love You** and even **Meet the Yuki Family**

Over the next several weeks, I noticed some of my favorite JadenxAlexis fanfictions were getting updated even though their authors had never even tried to update in over 6 months: examples: **Atticus' School For the Hopeless** by **LuvinAniManga** and **Do You Really Love Me **by **Allura Arwen. **I also noticed many new additions to the JadenxAlexis collection of fanfictions. Like: **A New Beginning to the Society of Light **by **half-demon priestess** and several more.

It occurred to me that ever since I started typing my favorite kind of fanfictions, other authors started typing more of that kind of fanfiction pairing.

So, I guess that if you want to see more of your favorite pairing on type some of your own fanfictions on that pairing and maybe other authors will be inspired to type and supply readers with more of your favorite pairing fanfics of which you can enjoy.

This exchange between authors and their creative ideas is purely amazing. The coexistence of a multitude of people no matter what race, ethnicity, gender, religion, etc. can share their ideas without worry of prejudice and receive advice and feedback. In the process, hopefully making new friends from around the world.

Maybe this is the true purpose to fanfiction.

How do you like my little message to the reader?

What do you think is the purpose to fanfiction?

Why do you read and/or write fanfictions? What is your drive?


	4. Realizations

**Meet the Yuki Family**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: Wow after posting the third chapter, there are now +1200 hits and 26 reviews. That's pretty good for me. Thank you much Reader-sama. And I'm now here to honor your request for an update. Thank you for taking time to read this. I hope I can inspire you enough to type your own fanfictions. So here it is Chapter 4.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. But I do own this fanfic and you own any reviews and comments you may submit.

Warning: May contain OOCness.

Warning: Lack of Reviews might result in poor story content.

Warning: May contain slight Angst. (Actually now that I realize it it is rather miniscule.)

Speech/Narration

_Thoughts/dreams_

**_Inner thoughts/conscience/duel monster spirit_**

**Chapter 4: Realizations**

(Outside Duel Academy campus)

After the duel between Jenny and Alex, the group left and departed for their dorms. Everyone decided to spend the night at the Slifer Red dorm. Alexis was still nowhere to be found as she was still locked up in her room crying. But the others were completely unaware of the drama unfolding around them. Jaden was also missing and Syrus was always voicing his worry every few minutes.

Alex and Jenny were getting worried on the disappearance of Jaden and Alexis. They were hoping Jaden and Alexis disappeared together to hang out but they couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Atticus was still acting like the fool he was, trying to come up with various plots to get Jaden and Alexis together, but his plans always ended up backfiring or breaking down before he even got a chance to try them (Robo-Crowler Ch. 3 who by the way is still on a rampage). Secretly though, he was worried for his sister. He noticed that she hadn't come up to him once today and scold him for something.

_There must be something wrong. _Atticus thought.

Meanwhile, Bastion was trying to find a logical answer to the disappearance of both Jaden and Alexis. Jasmine and Mindy were trying to hide their concern for Alexis vanishing for the entire day.

The group of student duelists walked in relative silence all the way to the Slifer dorms, each was worried for Jaden and/or Alexis.

Harrington was with them as well. Ever since his duel with Jaden, he had learned a lot about Jaden and his personality. Today he also got the chance to hang out with Jaden's friends and learned how strong their friendship was with the Slifer Slacker. Pierre left the island soon after Alex and Jenny's duel to continue his gambling business.

Harrington looked at the group and noticed everyone was slightly depressed so he tried to strike up a conversation.

"Anyone else wondering why Kaiba decided to drop by our school?"

"He said he was here to observe potential in future duelists. But I have a feeling that he has another hidden objective" Hassleberry said.

"I have to agree with Hassleberry on this. It seems too convenient for Kaiba to 'take time off his busy schedule' and decide to pop up at our school" Bastion said. That was all that was said until they reached the Slifer Red common room. They were relaxing and hanging out the rest of the day. When it started getting late, they started to get worried.

"Does anyone know where my little sis is?" Atticus said, finally showing a hint of worry.

"No. We haven't seen her all day" Jasmine and Mindy said. The rest of the group shrugged.

"Jaden's also been missing all day. Apparently he slipped away during the ranking duels and no one has seen him since" Alex informed them.

"It's getting late. I'm going to go look for him!" Syrus exclaimed as he bounded for the door but was abruptly stopped by Hassleberry.

"Just hold on private-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT. JADEN COULD BE IN TROUBLE!" Syrus suddenly yelled.

"What I was going to say is you won't be going alone. We're coming with you" Hassleberry calmly stated.

"Hmph" Chazz said pouting. "I don't really care what happens to that slacker. I hope he got eaten by a bear or something." Syrus seemed to go into panic mode and started pacing furiously back and forth.

"Chazz you can stay here in case he shows up, we'll go look for Jaden" Harrington ordered Chazz who looked like he wasn't paying attention.

"LET'S GO ALREADY!" Syrus boomed as he zoomed out the door, the rest of the group struggling to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Dark hidden shadows in the woods)

"It looks like Jaden's finally all alone. But, the sudden appearance of Kaiba may hinder my plans………or greatly help them. All I need to do is wait for Jaden's spirit to be struck once more. Who knows maybe if Jaden and Alexis actually don't get together, Jenny and Alex will finally be off my back for good" the mysterious figure said to himself watching the scene of drama before him in amusement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Alexis's room)

_I love him._

_I love him._

_I love him._

_But,_

_I can't love him._

_For him_

_For me_

_For us._

Alexis was cooped up in her room all day crying her heart out at the loss of the one person she thought she could ever possibly get close too.

_Jaden Yuki_

Alexis thought as she was reminded of the caring and loving Slifer Red student. She also distinctly remembered the warmth and security she felt when she was held in his arms.

She continued to cry in the already soaked sheets.

Knock Knock Knock

"Alexis. It's us Jasmine and Mindy. Are you alright?" Jasmine's voice asked from behind the door.

Alexis quickly wiped her face of tears and threw the wet bed sheets and pillow case into her laundry bin. She them tried to compose herself and opened the door to be met with two worried friends.

"Alexis what happened to you? You look like a mess" Mindy said shocked at the sight of the disheveled Obelisk Blue. Alexis was always one who kept up her image as the 'beautiful Obelisk Queen' as much as she hated the title. Right now, Alexis basically looked like she had just woken up, her hair was a mess, her eyes looked red and she looked exhausted.

Alexis tried to hide all of that with a fake smile. "Hey guys. So what's going on?" Alexis asked.

Mindy and Jasmine immediately knew something was wrong with Alexis. She looked like she was crying for days locked up in her room. It was evident when she pretended to put on a mask of happiness.

"Alexis, we know something is wrong. Can't you trust your friends to tell us what's going on?" Jasmine said playing the guilt card.

"I'll tell you guys later, now why did you want to see me?" Alexis said, not harshly but with a hint of frustration due to her exhausted state.

"Oh I almost forgot. Jaden's gone missing. He hasn't been seen all day and he hasn't returned to the dorms" Jasmine informed her.

_Jaden's gone missing? _Alexis thought with worry.

"We were wondering if you saw him at all today?" Mindy asked.

"The last time I saw him was right before school" Alexis said sadly as she remembered what happened the last she saw of her love.

_I don't love you._

She tried to hold back her tears in front of her friends and decided to ask something. "So have the others gone off searching for him?"

"Yeah. We were about to join them. Are you going to come along?" Jasmine asked her friend.

_I don't know if I can ever face him again. But he could be in trouble. _Alexis thought, weighing her options.

"Alright I'm coming." She said firmly as the three girls left.

_I love him._

_But I can't love him._

_For us._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaden's friends decided to split up into groups to look for him. Bastion and Harrington went off in one group, while Syrus and Hassleberry searched elsewhere. Atticus, Alex and Jenny went looking in the school.

Hassleberry and Syrus had reached a small clearing in the forest. They paused to look around for any signs of life.

"This is no good. I can't fine any sign of Jaden anywhere!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Let's move along private. We've got no time to lose" Hassleberry commanded as they ran through the clearing and up a steep hill.

When they finally reached the top, they were mesmerized by the beautiful scene. The vast ocean and the golden beach not to mention it all being illuminated by the star filled sky. They quickly shook off their awe and looked around in the darkness.

"THERE!" Syrus yelled pointing down the slope at a figure laying down in the sand.

Syrus and Hassleberry ran fast down the slope and up to the motionless figure.

"Jaden are you alright?" Syrus asked the now identified figure. Jaden's eyes were closed and his breathing seemed shallow and weak. He also didn't respond to anything.

"I think we need to get him to the nurse pronto" Hassleberry said as he lifted the prone form of his 'sarge' and carried him off in the direction of the academy.

_**Kuuuurrriiii.**_ A small voice echoed through Hassleberry's and Syrus's ears.

_That sounds familiar. _They both thought but quickly choose to ignore it as they tried to get their friend help.

"Syrus, go tell the others. I can handle this. Tell everyone to meet at the nurse's office and if we're not there check the small hospital wing" Hassleberry informed his friend. Syrus hesitated for a second but ran off in search of Jaden's other friends.

Hassleberry hustled away in search of the nurse, the whole time worried for the well being of his self-proclaimed brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Minutes later)

"Did you guys find him yet?" Jenny asked as her group and Bastion's group met at the other end of duel academy.

"No not yet. We can't find a single trace of where he's been" Bastion informed.

"GUYS!" a voice cried out.

Syrus had ran all the way across campus grounds to find the others. He quickly explained the situation and got worried looks from all of them.

The six of them then looked for Jasmine, Mindy, and Alexis.

"Hey! Syrus and Hassleberry found Jaden!" Bastion called out to the girls who were searching the campus.

"Where is he?!" Alexis asked worriedly.

"Jaden………..hospital………body…….weak" Syrus panted trying to recover from running.

Before anyone could respond, Alexis took off at track runner speed in the direction of the hospital. When the others finally realized that she left, they struggled to catch up with her.

_Please be alright Jaden. _Alexis thought.

_I love him._

_But, I can't love him._

_For us._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on sarge we're almost there. Don't give up on me yet soldier" Hassleberry said trying to comfort the weak Jaden.

"Al……….ex……..is" Jaden mumbled incoherently.

"Jaden!" Hassleberry exclaimed as he finally got some response of Jaden. The dino-user almost reached the school when he stopped suddenly.

There was a dark figure standing in his way. "Stop right there and hand over the boy" the dark voice commanded.

"Why should I?" Hassleberry questioned the dark clothed figure whose face was hidden behind a mask.

"My master requires his………unique powers" he said mysteriously.

"Listen. How about you just get out of my way so I can get him to the hospital and that way I won't have to go all army on you!"

The man chuckled as he pulled out a duel disk. "Since you won't give him to me willingly, how about we duel" he as a command more than a question.

"I don't have time for this. Just get out of my way before I-"

"Let me handle this" a deep voice echoed from just beyond the shadows.

A man about Jaden's height stepped out of the darkness. He had spiky black hair with red and blond strands running along the edge. He had violet eyes and was wearing a blue coat with a black undershirt.

"You're-"

"Just sit tight. I'll take care of this guy" Hassleberry's savior said.

"I guess I'll have to duel you first before I can get the boy" the shadowy figure said calmly.

"Exactly. Duel!" the deep voice man said as both players activated their duel disks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys look like a bunch of strong duelists" another dark figure said as he stood in the way of Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, Alex, Atticus, Jenny, and Harrington.

"We need to see our friend!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Move!" Harrington yelled.

To everyone's surprise, Alexis bolted off in another direction to get around the figure and to Jaden.

"Where is she going?" Bastion asked.

"Well I guess I can duel the rest of you for fun" the shadowy figure said coldly as he released a massive amount of killer intent that froze the teen duelists to the spot.

"Which one will be first?"

"Hey you!" a voice cried out. A tall man wearing a white blazer and black undershirt walked into the clearing. He had long brown hair and piercing eyes. His blazer had the emblem KC.

"I really don't appreciate strangers sneaking onto my school and attacking students" the tall man said, his voice laced with power.

"So it's Seto Kaiba. I guess I get the honor of defeating you today" the dark figure said with confidence.

"You brats wait there. I'll finish this quickly" Kaiba commanded. The kids were still shocked at the fact that the founder of Duel Academy was there to defend them.

"Let's get this over with" Kaiba said almost boringly as both duelists activated their duel disks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark figure: 4000 LP

Deep voiced ally: 4000 LP

"I'll start. I activate Card Destruction. This makes us discard our entire hand and start anew." The deep voiced ally explained.

"Why would you do that on your first turn?" the shadowy figure asked confused.

"You'll see. It seems like I have the right cards to end this duel."

"How's that possible. You can't even attack on your first turn!"

"Watch then. I'll start by playing Monster Reborn. It allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard. So I choose my faithful Dark Magician (2500 ATK)!"

"What the-" Hassleberry began startled at the appearance of the powerful monster.

"How come you sent your Dark Magician to the graveyard at first only to hope that you could draw monster reborn on the second draw?" the shady character asked.

"I knew I would draw monster reborn on my next turn because I believe in the heart of the cards and my monsters believe in me."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Then let me prove you wrong. Now by removing one light monster and one dark monster from my graveyard and out of the game I can special summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning(3000 ATK)!"

The powerful soldier swung its sword proudly as it appeared next to its comrade the Dark Magician.

"This duel is over. I activate the quick-spell Mischief of the Goddess of Time. If I skip one turn I can go straight to my battle phase even though its my first turn. And since you don't have any monsters on your side of the field and I have

Dark Magician (2500 ATK)

And Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning (3000 ATK)

It looks like you are finished!"

"Go Dark Magician and Black Luster Soldier, attack him directly and end this duel!"

The purple clad magician fired magical beams of energy from his scepter while the powerful swordsman performed a powerful horizontal slash.

Dark Figure: 0 LP

Deep voiced ally: 4000 LP

"Ahhh! No master. I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd be here? No please. Ahhhhh!" the dark figure screamed as he disintegrated into a pile of ashes.

"What the heck happened to him?" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"There's no time to worry about that now. We need to get Jaden to the hospital!" With that, they left the scene and ran for the nurse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With the other group)

"Duel!"

"I'll go first. I'll activate two copies of the spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master giving me an additional 2000 LP" Kaiba started.

Kaiba: 6000 LP

Dark figure: 4000 LP

"Then I summon Cyber Stein in attack mode (800 ATK?)."

"That's all you could do?"

"No I'm not done. Rather, this duel was over the moment it started. I activate Cyber Stein's special ability. By sacrificing 5000 LP I can special summon one fusion monster from my fusion deck."

Kaiba: 1000 LP

Dark Figure: 4000 LP

"Wait!-"

"I summon my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK)!" Kaiba commanded as the powerful three headed dragon roared loudly signaling its birth.

"Now I attach the equip-spell Megamorph which doubles the attack points of my Ultimate Dragon as long as my life points are lower giving him 9000 ATK points!"

"But he won't be able to attack since its his first turn" Harrington pointed out.

"Next, I play the quick-spell Mischief of the Goddess of Time. Which allows me to enter my battle phase once I skip a turn. So now I can attack your defenseless life points! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Neutron Blast!" Kaiba said.

The three heads fired powerful beams of energy at the cowering opponent.

"This is the end for you"

Kaiba: 4000 LP

Dark Figure: 0 LP

"Ahhhhh!" the opponent screamed as he disintegrated as well.

Kaiba choose to ignore this and immediately said "Not that I care, but don't you guys have some one to see?"

"He's right! We need to see if Jaden's alright!" Syrus exclaimed before running of towards the nurse's office.

The stunned teens followed after the short bluenette. Kaiba decided to walk there not knowing why he should care about some student he never met but curiosity took control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Jaden._

_I need to get to Jaden._

Alexis had never stopped running the way to the hospital. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of the things that could of happened to Jaden.

Without warning Alexis burst into the hallway outside the nurse's office, startling Hassleberry and Nurse Fontaine.

"Where's Jaden?" she asked hurriedly.

"He's in the room down the hall but-" the Nurse couldn't finish because Alexis had already ran to Jaden's room.

"-he's still sleeping" she finished.

Alexis opened the door and was met with the site of Jaden sleeping in a hospital bed. His eyes were closed, but his body and face seemed to show pain.

"We found him lying down on the beach. He wasn't moving or responding so Syrus and I brought him here" Hassleberry explained when he and Nurse Fontaine joined Alexis.

"What's happened to him?" Alexis asked staring at the weak form of Jaden.

"Well his breathing is shallow and he doesn't respond to stimuli. He seems to be suffering from some kind of internal pain. But I checked him and there is nothing wrong with him……..physically" the nurse clarified.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He shows signs of extreme mental exhaustion. Something horrible must have damaged his psyche and he merely shut down."

_Why Jaden?_

"Oh yeah. On the way here we ran into some strange looking guy who hid his face in a dark cloak. He said he needed Jaden's special power for something. He was going to duel me just to get him" Hassleberry said.

"Some guy in a dark cloak…………oh my gosh! We ran into a guy just like that who wanted to duel us. But, I ran around him and escaped. But, I just realized that I left the rest of them there" Alexis realized. "I'm such a horrible person" and she started to cry again.

She felt something touch her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Jaden smiling at her warmly and slowly wiping away her tears. She looked back at him shocked that he was awake.

"Someone as beautiful as you should never cry" he said softly.

"I think Jaden's alright. Let's leave these two alone for awhile" Nurse Fontaine whispered to Hassleberry quietly slipping out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In the nurse's office)

Syrus, Bastion, Mindy, Jasmine, Atticus, Alex, Harrington, and Jenny ran into the nurse's office and quickly asked about Jaden's condition.

"He's alright guys he just woke up" Hassleberry assured them.

"Really. Let's go see him!" Syrus exclaimed but was stopped by the dino duelist.

"Hold on there private. I think we should leave him alone for now. His 'maiden' is in there to comfort him" Hassleberry said with a smirk. The others smiled in relief. If anyone could help Jaden it would be Alexis. She seemed to be the only one who knows what he's thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I wonder what he's thinking about. _Alexis thought as she continued to get lost within Jaden's warm brown eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I heard from Alexis that you guys ran into a bit of trouble. How did you get out so fast?" Hassleberry asked the others as they relaxed in the office.

"You'll never believe it. Right after Alexis ran off, the guy was about to force us into a duel. When BAM! Seto Kaiba comes out of nowhere and defeats the guy in one turn!" Mindy exclaimed. When the others noticed Hassleberry wasn't surprised a bit, they looked on in confusion.

"That's nothing. When I was carrying Jaden over here, we got stopped by a shady guy also. He wanted Jaden for something and wanted to duel me. I was about to when-" Hassleberry was interrupted as the door opened.

The students turned to see that it was the founder of Duel Academy himself who entered the room. He had an aura of command that was intensified by his powerful stare.

"I see that you ran into the same problem too Kaiba" a voice said behind the tall corporate president.

The man behind Kaiba walked into the room and turned to the others. "I hope your friend is all right. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

Everyone's mouths dropped except for Hassleberry's, and strangely Jenny and Alex were pretending to be surprised. "It's okay. Jaden's fine now. You were awesome out there. I can't believe you beat that guy in one turn!" the army talking teen exclaimed.

Again, everyone was shocked at the fact that Hassleberry was having a normal conversation with THE KING OF GAMES!

Yugi Muto

"It was no trouble at all. I was glad I could help" Yugi responded. He turned to look at Alex and Jenny and looked at them intensely. (This is Yami Yugi by the way). His eyes widened slightly in realization of something. He smiled at them with a secret meaning and turned back to the others.

_Do you think he knows? _Jenny thought.

_Yeah. Atem probably knew something strange was going on ever since we first got here. _Alex responded using the mythical twin telepathy technique with his sister.

"So Kaiba. Why have you decided to grace us with your presence" Yugi said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm just here to make sure the kid is okay. I can't have anyone suing me for founding a school where students get hurt by random strangers" Kaiba responded coolly.

_I bet he's worried about him deep down. _The younger Yugi thought with a smile.

"Do you guys know why people are after Jaden?" Syrus asked timidly.

Yugi looked at Syrus and suddenly had a moment of nostalgia. _He reminds me of myself a while ago._

"I think I know. But I will have to confirm my suspicions with Jaden later to be sure."

"I wonder what Jaden's doing right now?" Atticus said aloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jaden! I can't believe it! You're alright!" Alexis said happily snapping out of her shock. She hugged him as tears of happiness fell.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Although I don't exactly remember how I got here" Jaden admitted.

"You don't know! Syrus and Hassleberry found you unconscious on the beach. It looked as if you were there the entire day" Alexis explained.

_The beach!...Then………….it wasn't a dream. _Jaden thought sadly. _More like a nightmare._

Alexis saw Jaden's face go from happy to depression so rapidly that it confused her.

"Lex" Jaden called out her name wanting her full attention which she readily gave.

"I want you to tell me something."

Alex felt her heart beat faster and she started to sweat nervously.

"O-o-kay" she stammered.

He paused for a while before continuing.

"Do you love me?"

Out of everything Alexis's expected that was the last thing she wanted to hear from Jaden. This was something she dreaded to come across again.

_I wish I could say Yes. I love you. But I can't. Today made me realize what would happen if we ever got together. I risked the safety of my friends for you. But I know I would do it again if I had to. I need to make myself let go._

_**Alexis think about what you're doing. Are you sure you want this? Is this the only way? **_Cyber Tutu said trying to convince her to do the right thing.

_Yes. I made my decision. I must let go. _Alexis began to feel tears again.

"No"

The simplest of answers. But the most painful all the same. Alexis closed her eyes as she cried once again. Her clothes were drenched with her depression and continued to get soaked.

Suddenly, Alexis felt something warm and soft press against her lips. Her eyes shot open and she was surprised and

Happy

To see and feel her true love kissing her. The moment she most desired, Jaden had kissed her. Without knowing she wrapped her arms around Jaden's neck and deepened the kiss.

Jaden was shocked at first that Alexis was returning the kiss, but he happily continued to cradle the delicate girl.

_No_

They continued to embrace each other in this innocent dance of passion.

_No_

The temperature of the room seemed to rise from the intensity of the two duelists love.

"No!" Alexis screamed. She pulled away from a stunned Jaden and wept once more.

"I can't do this. I don't love you Jaden!" she yelled.

_**Alexis don't do this! **_Cyber Tutu pleaded.

_I can't risk the safety of my friends and endanger him because of me. _She thought weakly.

"Is that what you really think?" Jaden asked softly.

_No_

"Yes"

Alexis was surprised again when she found Jaden kissing her. But this kiss wasn't like the first. It was like

A goodbye kiss.

"I just wanted you to know, even if you don't love me, I realized that I love you and I can't live without you. So, this is goodbye" Jaden finished. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the window. Without flinching, he jumped out of the window (on the first floor) with a crash and ran as fast as he could, disappearing into the woods.

Alexis was stunned beyond measure. From the goodbye kiss, to the confession, to the escape. She couldn't move a muscle.

_The confession. He said he loved me. _Alexis thought.

_**Of course. I thought it would be obvious. **_Cyber Tutu sobbed.

Almost immediately after, the others burst into the room. "What the heck was that noise?" Harrington shouted.

"Where's Jaden?" Alex and Jenny asked worriedly.

"He's gone" Alexis whispered barely enough for everyone to hear.

_He's gone_

_He's gone_

_He said he loved me._

_And now he's gone._

_What have I done? _Alexis finally exhausted from the emotional turmoil, collapsed to the ground and entered the world of unconsciousness.

(A/N: Thank you for reading Reader-sama. Please review. I'm sorry I have to end the chapter here but I need to work on my other fanfictions for a while. However if I get more than 10 more reviews on this story then I will post the next chapter the next day.

**Click the small Sumit review button and type 'Hi' or 'I'm reading' and click submit. That's all. I only want to see how many of you are actually reading.**


	5. Aftereffects and the Chase

**Meet the Yuki Family**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: I hope your ready Reader-sama. Please enjoy the next chapter from this unworthy author.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. –sigh- -dreams of life if author owned Yugioh GX- -breaks down and cries- -pulls self together and continues typing-

Speech/Narration

_Thoughts/Dreams_

_**Inner thoughts/conscience/duel monster spirit**_

Warning: May contain some OOCness.

**Chapter 5: After-effects and the Chase**

(Forest surrounding Duel Academy)

A dark figure clothed in black was watching with amusement as he gazed upon his fleeing prey.

"Jaden Yuki. Run. Run. Run. Run away from all of your problems. For I am coming to get you" the dark voice said with the man disappearing a second later.

(School hospital)

_What could have happened to them? _Atticus pondered as he stood watch over his unconscious sister.

After Jaden escaped and Alexis fainted, the group quickly planned to go search for Jaden while Atticus and Alex stayed behind to comfort Alexis. Kaiba left the hospital for his private quarters while Yugi decided to help the search.

_Alexis……..what happened to you and Jaden. _Atticus continued to wonder in silence. Alex was sitting in a chair on the other end of the room staring out the broken window Jaden had used to escape an hour earlier.

(Forest-with the search group)

_I hope Jaden's okay. _Everyone mutually thought as they were running through the woods searching high and low for any possible sign of their friend.

Personally, Jenny was the most worried of all. She couldn't possibly think of a reason to why Jaden would run off while Alexis would faint all of a sudden. _Did someone actually come and kidnap Jaden? No that can't be it. The window was broken from the inside and we were the only ones in the hospital at the time. So that means Jaden willingly took off. But why? _Jenny continued to postulate.

_It seem Jaden has run off for some reason. He is also quite the elusive one. _Yugi thought as he continued to assist the group. Yugi then turned to Jenny who was looking in a tree and his eyes widened suddenly.

"Jenny!" Yugi exclaimed suddenly causing Jenny to turn around hurriedly.

(Hospital)

When Atticus turned to look at Alex his eyes also widened in shock.

"Alex!" he shouted nearly causing the boy to jump out of his seat.

"What?"

"You're……"

(Forest)

"disappearing!" Yugi said.

Jenny looked down and saw that some of her arms and legs were now see through. The invisibility was also starting to slowly creep up the rest of her body.

"What the heck is happening to me?!" Jenny exclaimed waving her arms around panicking.

Yugi and Jenny had run off a little bit ahead of the others in the search party and so were alone at the moment.

(Hospital)

Alex looked at his body and noticed a part of his torso was now see through.

"Dude that's a cool magic trick but this isn't a good time for it" Atticus said with a cheerful smile.

"This isn't a trick. Something is wrong." Alex responded.

_Alex! Help! I'm starting to disappear! _Jenny's thoughts pleaded in Alex's mind using the twin telepathy technique.

_Me too. I think that whatever happened with Jaden and Alexis is causing changes in the future. _Alex theorized.

_What do you mean? What does this have to do with mom and dad?_

_What I mean is that at this moment they probably don't have the chance of getting together. Which means no mom and dad in the future. Which means no us! _Alex thought with worry.

_What'll happen to us? _Jenny thought fearfully.

_Unless if we find a way to get mom and dad back together again we will continue to disappear until……….._

_Until what?_

_Until we cease to exist. _Alex finished.

_I don't wanna die! We still have to get back to the future and fix what happened. _Jenny reminded Alex of something the author isn't going to reveal until later in the story.

_I know. "_Just keep on looking for dad while I try to get mom up and we'll meet up as soon as possible to fix this" Alex unknowingly said aloud instead of thinking it.

_Okay. But hurry. _Jenny finished, cutting off the mind link.

Alex then got up from the chair and walked over to Alexis's bedside. The blonde queen of Obelisk Blue was still fast asleep. Alex put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a strange looking device. It looked so advanced and complex. There were buttons of varying colors and antennas sticking out at random places.

"What is that?!" Atticus exclaimed suddenly. Alex turned around and gasped to himself as if he just noticed Atticus was in the room. Quickly he tried to hide the device but Atticus came over and snatched it from his hand.

"Made in 2027" Atticus said to himself as he read the label.

"But that's 20 years from now" Atticus said again, turning back to the now nervously sweating Alex.

"Uh……well……um….."Alex stammered, trying to find an explanation.

"And just a moment ago you were just talking about looking for 'dad' and getting up 'mom'" Atticus continued.

_Holy crap! Did I say that out loud?! _Alex thought to himself.

"Alright you had better start explaining" Atticus demanded.

_Should I tell him? I guess I have no choice now._

"Okay. But first you must promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Especially Alexis" Alex demanded.

"Um……I don't know if I can keep important secrets from my little sis" Atticus said.

"Atticus!" Alex shouted. When Atticus saw the complete seriousness he nodded his head and threw away his goofy attitude temporarily.

"Here's how it goes. Me and my sister are actually from the future. 20 years to be exact. What you're holding now is the latest in multi-functional technologies that won't be around for another 10 or 15 years." Alex paused to judge Atticus's reaction.

"You expect me to believe that you and Jenny are from a time period 20 years in the future?" Atticus asked, clearly not believing a single word.

"Let me show you" Alex said, taking the hand-held device from Atticus and pressing a button on it. A 3-D projection appeared. At the bottom part of the projection it said Year: 2017. Then the screen shifted to show a concert playing. A large crowd was gathered in a packed stadium cheering loudly for someone who was singing. The camera projection zoomed in the center of the stage. And behold that the person who was singing was the very person who was watching the footage.

Atticus Rhodes

Atticus didn't know weather to be happy, relieved, or surprised. So he settled on a mix of both.

"I'm actually gonna be a pop star! I knew it! Dreams really do come true!" Atticus yelled happily while dancing around the room. (A/N: I'm still surprised that Alexis could sleep through this entire ordeal)

Cough

Atticus quickly calmed back down to serious mode and looked at Alex straight in the eye.

"Let's say I believe you. Now comes the next question. Who were you talking to just a moment ago?" Atticus asked.

"I was talking to my sister with twin telepathy. All twins in the future and even some in this time period can do that" Alex explained. Atticus still looked a little skeptical but once he looked into Alex's determined eyes, he knew he was telling the truth.

"Alright. Now for the final question. What were you talking about when you mentioned your 'mom' and 'dad'? From what I know and what everyone else knows, you and your sister don't have a last name, so we assumed you guys were orphans" Atticus said.

"Well I guess we had to reveal this sooner or later. But remember not to mention this to anyone. Especially Jaden or Alexis." Atticus nodded once more in confirmation.

"My real name is Alex Yuki and my sister's name is Jenny Yuki. And Alexis Rhodes and Jaden Yuki are our mom and dad."

There was a HUGE pause as Atticus's jaw dropped way down, wayyyyy down, so far down that it actually went around the world and came back and hit the top of his head.

"You mean………..I'm an uncle" Atticus whispered and Alex anime-face-vaulted. Out of all the things Atticus could say that was the least expected thing.

_I was expecting something along the lines of 'you're crazy' or 'yeah right'. _Alex thought.

"It all makes sense now! Your cards, your looks, I mean. OH MY GOSH! It's so obvious. No wonder Jenny hates me. It seems she got that from her mother" Atticus said.

"You're taking all this rather well" Alex said with surprise.

"Nah! I've seen just as strange things. I have after all been through that whole thing with the Shadow riders and the society of light. I don't think anything will be able to surprise me anymore" Atticus said almost to himself.

"So does that mean I can call you 'nephew'?" Atticus said happily.

"No! Never. People might hear you and that'll blow our cover" Alex said quickly. He then noticed that he was still disappearing. Atticus then noticed this as well.

"Hey your disappearing still. This is just like that one movie Back to the Future (A/N: I don't own that either) where the main character starts to disappear because he interfered with his parents past causing them to never meet each other. Is this what's happening to you now?" Atticus asked with a hint of worry for his newly discovered nephew.

"Yeah. It's happening to Jenny as well. We need to get Jaden and Alexis back together or the timeline will be severely damaged, not to mention my sister and I will disappear forever."

"Alright so what do we do?" Atticus and Alex started planning.

(Forest-with Yugi and Jenny)

"……and that is why my brother and I are disappearing" Jenny finished explaining to Yugi.

"Interesting. I figured something was special about you two when I saw you the first time in that duel you guys had. So in order to stop you guys from disappearing, we're going to have to get Jaden and Alexis back together, right?" the king of games clarified.

"Yeah. So it is really important that we find dad as soon as-" Jenny was cut off.

"Guys! We found something!" Harrington shouted as he and Mindy ran over to them.

Jenny quickly hid behind a tree to cover her disappearing body while Yugi nervously tried to distract them.

"What's going on here?" Mindy asked curiously.

"N-nothing we're just s-search-ching for clues" Jenny stammered nervously from behind the tree.

When Harrington stepped forward to get a look at Jenny, Yugi casually stepped between them and asked "What did you find?"

"Oh right! Come over here. We found Jaden's duel disk-" Mindy said.

"-but no Jaden" Harrington finished disappointed.

"Come on we have to hurry then!" Jenny exclaimed running rather quickly away from the group so that nobody could see her in the darkness.

"Uh……..she seems enthusiastic" Harrington said to himself.

"You have no idea" Yugi whispered quietly as he ran ahead to catch up with Jenny.

(Edge of the Volcanic cap where Jaden dueled the first shadow rider)

Jaden had ran all the way from the hospital. He ditched his duel disk somewhere along the way and now was only equipped with his deck.

"It's not like I need it anymore" Jaden said quietly to himself as he sat down on the rocky edge of the volcanic top.

_This is where I dueled Atticus when he was a shadow rider. _Jaden mused. He had flashbacks of his duel with Atticus, of dueling for his friends, and even dueling for Alexis.

"But now I've lost my reason to duel. Alexis doesn't love me (A/N: ohhhh how wrong you are Jaden) and now I've got no reason to stay here."

Jaden got up and took out his duel deck. He looked at each of his cards, one by one. Until he came to Winged Kuriboh.

_**Kurrrriiii (Jaden are you okay?) **_Winged Kuriboh asked softly.

"No. I just found out that the girl who I love more than dueling doesn't love me back. I also realized that she was the reason I continued to duel. That she was the reason I never gave up. But now I've lost her forever." Jaden started to cry quietly.

Winged Kuriboh could only look at his human companion with deep sorrow and pity. The flying monster floated down to Jaden and softly patted him on the head with one of its wings.

Jaden sniffled a little as he tried to stop himself from crying.

"Hahahaha. So the great Jaden Yuki, the legendary spirit duelist is now reduced to a sniveling cry baby" a dark voice taunted.

Jaden spun around and saw someone in a dark cloak standing a little ways away. His face was hidden but you could tell he was smirking.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jaden asked.

"Who I am is not important. What I want is for you to give me your power oh legendary spirit duelist."

"What power and why do you keep calling me 'spirit duelist'?"

"You are a type of duelist called a 'spirit duelist.' You can see duel monster spirits."

"Yeah but so can Chazz and Alexis. What makes me special?"

"You are the one who bridges the gap between this world and the duel monster world. Your power allows for others to see duel monsters as well as allow them access into our world." The cloaked man explained.

_**Kuuuuuuri Ku Ku (He's right Jaden. You are the one who is the bridge between our world and yours.) **_Winged Kuriboh confimed.

"Okay so I believe you. But what are you planning to do with 'my power'?"

"Hahaha. I'm planning something very special indeed. Let's just say its another world domination scheme."

"Of course it is" Jaden said with a sigh.

"So either you'll come with me willingly or-"

"Let me guess. I have to duel you. Well bud, I kinda left my duel disk somewhere so I can't duel you right now." Jaden said nervously as he slowly started to step away from the man.

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to take you by force." Suddenly the man lunged forward and tried to grab Jaden but he dodged quickly and started running in the opposite direction. The man scowled and snapped his fingers. Several cloaked men appeared kneeling before their master.

"I command you all to capture Jaden Yuki and bring him to me. Don't let him escape" the man commanded. His subordinates then vanished quickly, in pursuit of Jaden.

(Hospital)

Alex quickly got an extra coat from the closet and covered his body to hide the disappearing parts. Then he walked over to Alexis and pulled out his hand held device and pressed a button.

A low hum was heard and slowly Alexis started to wake up. Quickly, Alex hid the future technological device and waited for Alexis to wake up completely.

"Uh……..where am I? What happened?" Alexis asked groggily.

"Alexis you're awake!" Atticus cheered.

"You're in the hospital. Apparently you fainted after Jaden ran away" Alex informed her sadly.

_Jaden_

"Where is he?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"We don't know yet. He ran off and everyone else is looking for him right now. What happened to you guys anyway?" Atticus asked.

Alexis looked away with depression on her face. Atticus turned to Alex and with a nod, continued.

"Alexis you need to tell us what happened so we can find Jaden" Atticus comforted his sister.

"He's gone" Alexis said quietly.

"He's gone? What do you mean?"

"He said he loved me and now he's gone" she whispered as tears began to fall once again.

"Why did he leave?"

"I told him I didn't love him" Alexis finally said and started to cry.

"Is that true Alexis?" Atticus asked.

"No. I really did love him."

"Then why did you say that?"

"I didn't think he loved me back. And besides we could never be together. We would always get the other one in danger. I can't risk Jaden's life just because I love him."

"IDIOT!" Atticus uncharacteristically yelled, startling his sister.

"Huh?"

"You are the biggest idiot in the world. Can't you see that Jaden truly loves you? He would risk his life for his friends and especially you! He duels for you, he lives for you! How can you not see that?!" Atticus shouted.

"But-"

"No there is no 'but'. He has risked his life before for you. What makes you think he would do anything different if you loved him. If you truly revealed your feelings. Alexis do you realize how happy you guys are together. I have never seen anyone else that makes you smile the way Jaden does. You guys are truly destined to be together" Atticus said and Alexis looked up to her brother with newfound respect.

"Besides you guys make such a cute couple and I can't wait till you guys get married and start a family. Then I'll be surrounded by little annoying brats who will call me 'Uncle Atty'" Atticus said happily to which Alexis blushed and then fumed and started attacking her older brother, all previous respect for him lost while Alex anime-face-vaulted.

_Well at least mom is back to normal. _Alex thought with a smile. He noticed that he was disappearing a lot more slowly.

"As much as I like to see 'Uncle Atty' get pummeled by Alexis, we need to go now if we ever hope to find Jaden" Alex informed them. Soon all three of them left the Hospital in search of Jaden.

(Forest-with Jaden)

"Get him!" a few voices shouted at the frantically running Jaden.

"Oh why did I have to like Duel Monsters? I could have been a doctor or a lawyer. But, nooo Jaden. You wanted to be a duelist and now a bunch of creepy guys are after you for some crazy world domination scheme" Jaden said to himself as he jumped behind a tree.

"He went this way!" another voice said as Jaden heard the group that was chasing him, fade farther away. Jaden sighed in relief. He picked himself up and ran in the opposite direction of them.

(Forest)

"He must have gone toward the volcano" Bastion deduced as the search party regrouped and were now running madly to find Jaden, with Jenny way up in front.

_I'm coming for you dad. You better be okay. _Jenny thought.

_**Pharaoh I sense someone approaching. **_Dark Magician Girl appeared in spirit form and pointed in another direction.

"Is that Dark Magician Girl?" Hassleberry asked aloud and Syrus nearly fainted from surprise when the duel monster turned around and winked at him.

"That's not important right now let's go this way" Yugi commanded the startled group who soon followed after him.

_It looks like more of Jaden's friends are starting to see duel monsters. _Yugi thought to himself.

(With Jaden)

Jaden eventually stumbled upon a cliff overlooking the ocean.

_A dead end. _Jaden turned around and started walking back into the forest when two figures stepped out and blocked him. One was shorter than the other.

"It seems we found him" the shorter one said.

"Yes. I'm sure master will be pleased" the taller one said.

Jaden started to step back but ran out of room when he reached the edge of the cliff.

Suddenly the taller one came and punched Jaden hard in the gut nearly knocking him out. But it wasn't over yet because then he attached some kind of metal object on him and pressed a button on it.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Jaden screamed as thousands of volts of electricity surged through his body. Then it suddenly stopped and Jaden started to fall, blacking out before hitting the ground.

"Let's bring him back to the leader" the smaller one said. Just as the big guy was about to pick up Jaden's body

"HYAH!!!!" Jenny cried out as she did a flying kick on the big guy knocking him back into the smaller guy.

"You stay away from him!" Jenny shouted fiercely as the two cloaked figures struggled to get up.

"I think I heard something over hear" a few voices said from beyond the tree line.

Out walked the rest of the search party and Alexis, Atticus, and Alex.

"JADEN!" just about everyone yelled and ran over to him with Alexis leading the group.

"Jaden wake up. Speak to me. Please!" Alexis cried putting Jaden's head on her lap as she knelt on the ground. She continued to try to wake him up but got no response.

"We need to get him back to the hospital now!" Alexis demanded. Hassleberry, Atticus, Yugi and Harrington got down and lifted Jaden up and prepared to leave.

"Stop right there! If you leave, your friend will most certainly die" the smaller guy said.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked angrily.

"You see that device attached to his arm? At any moment I can just press this button right here and he will receive a very nice 'shock'."

"A few thousands volts of shock to be exact" the taller one added with a snicker.

"You wouldn't dare" Alex said.

"Oh we would. Our master needs him and we would do anything to help our master succeed. But we could make you a deal. If the twins can beat my partner and I in a duel, we'll give you the key to taking off that device" the smaller one said.

"We'll do it!" both Alex and Jenny exclaimed at the same time.

"Excellent. Let the shadow games begin!" the smaller one said as the surrounding area began to darken until the trees, the ocean and the sky were covered in a purple haze.

"Time to get our game on!" Jenny and Alex said in unison again, activating their duel disks.

"With the powers of Light……." The smaller one said.

"…….and dark. We……" the bigger guys said.

"Lumis and Umbra will feed you to the shadows!"

**End Chapter**

(A/N: My first attempt at typing a double duel will be coming up. Alex and Jenny vs. Lumis and Umbra. Exciting it will be. Please Review because, you're inspiring reviews will give me the energy to continue this story. Thank you as always Reader-sama.)


	6. What the Heck is Cyber Bladed Flame?

**Meet the Yuki Family**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: Here it is Reader-sama. Please enjoy. I really would love feedback. And there is an **important** Author's note at the end of the chapter.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. The guy that does is several times richer than my low middle class $$.

Speech/Narration

_Dreams/thoughts_

_**Inner thoughts/conscience/duel monster spirits**_

Warning: Might contain some OOCness. I don't know. You be the judge.

**Chapter 6: What the Heck is Cyber Bladed Flame Wingman?!**

"Time to get our game on!" Jenny and Alex said in unison again, activating their duel disks.

"With the powers of Light……." The smaller one said.

"…….and dark. We……" the bigger guys said.

"Lumis and Umbra will feed you to the shadows!"

"Lumis and Umbra!" Yugi exclaimed in surprise. "I haven't heard of them since Marik's Rare Hunter stunt at Battle City."

"Don't insult us like that. We are no longer part of that weak Rare Hunter group." The short Lumis said.

"We follow a new leader. He will bring the world to a rightful new age with him as ruler." Umbra claimed.

"And you need Jaden to do it?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. The spirit duelist will be very helpful in our master's quest. _Very _helpful indeed" Lumis said.

"Enough of this talk. Let's get this shadow game over with." Umbra ordered.

"Let's do this! I'll start by summoning Etoile Cyber (1200 ATK) and set one card face down. And my turn ends there." Jenny started.

"I'll summon Rogue Doll (1600 ATK) in attack mode and also set one card face down. Then I end my turn." Lumis stated.

"Here we go! I summon Clayman in defense mode (2000 DEF) and set one card face down. I'll finish for now." Alex said.

"I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (1400 ATK). By his effect I can add either one ritual monster or ritual spell from my deck to my hand." Umbra searched his deck and found what he was looking for. "Now I'll have Manju (1400 ATK) attack your Etoile Cyber (1200 ATK)." The multiple appendages shot out towards the cyber dancer.

"I activate the trap known as Double Passe. What this does is change your attack into a direct attack on my life points." The hands altered course and struck Jenny hard knocking the wind out of her.

Jenny and Alex: 6600 LP

Lumis and Umbra: 8000 LP

"Now due to Double Passe my Etoile Cyber can take a chunk out of your life points. But Etoile Cyber has a special ability. Whenever she attacks a person's life points directly her attack points increase by 600!" Jenny explained as Cyber Etoile attack increased to 1800 ATK. Then the dancing monster performed a spinning kick smashing into Umbra's jaw who stumbled back.

Jenny and Alex: 6600 LP

Lumis and Umbra: 6200 LP

"Nice play private!" Hassleberry cheered.

"Are you kidding? This duel has only just begun. But for now, I think I'm finished." Umbra said.

"Then that means its my turn. I summon Cyber Petite Angel in defense mode (200 DEF). By its effect, I can add one Ritual of Machine Angel from my Deck to my hand. Then I choose to activate it. By sacrificing Etoile Cyber and Cyber Petite Angel, I can ritual summon my Cyber Angel Benten (1800 ATK)!" Jenny said confidently.

"Attack Rogue Doll (1600/1000)!" Jenny's monster was about to attack the weaker monster when Lumis smirked and activated his trap.

"I activate Mask of Weakness. By its effect, I can decrease one monster's attack points by 700 until the end of the turn." Lumis explained as the deformed mask attached itself onto Cyber Angel Benten decreasing the attack points to 1100.

"Go Rogue doll. Take down that weaker monster!" Lumis commanded. The purple doll monster destroyed Benten and decreased Jenny's life points.

Jenny and Alex: 6100 LP

Lumis and Umbra: 6200 LP

As Jenny recovered from the blast she set one card face down. "I won't let something like that get me down."

"I'll go. I activate the equip spell card Mask of Brutality which increases a monster's attack points by 1000 and I attach it to Rogue Doll giving it an ATK of 2600!" Lumis said. Rogue Doll shrieked loudly as the mask attached itself forcefully.

_That brat Jenny has that face down card. It could be anything. However Alex has only that weak defense position monster Clayman._

"I activate another equip spell Fairy Meteor Crush and attach it to Rogue Doll as well. Now if it destroys a defense position monster, the difference between Rogue Doll's ATK and the destroyed monster's DEF is inflicted directly into your life points!" Lumis explained.

"Then that means it doesn't matter weather or not they put monsters in defense mode to protect their life points" Bastion pointed out.

"Exactly! Rogue Doll, attack Clayman!" the light masked duelist demanded. Clayman was quickly disposed of as Alex took the remaining force.

Jenny and Alex: 5500 LP

Lumis and Umbra: 6200 LP

"I activate my trap Hero Signal. When one monster on my side of the field is destroyed, I can special summon one elemental hero from my deck to the field. So I choose Sparkman (1600 ATK)." Alex said.

"I set one card face down. Your turn brat!" Lumis finished.

"I activate the spell The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Clayman. Then I activate Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Sparkman to summon my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400 ATK)!" Alex shouted over the thundering roar of his special summoned fusion monster.

"My Rogue Doll (2600 ATK) is still stronger."

"I activate Thunder Giant's special ability. When he is summoned he can destroy one monster on the field, whose original attack points are less than his. And I believe that Rogue Doll's attack points were 1600. So that means its destroyed." Thunder Giant pointed a large finger and zapped Rogue Doll away with little effort.

"What's good about this is that I still have my regular attack. Thunder Giant attack Lumis's Life points directly!" The gargantuan hero blasted a wave of electricity, shocking the short light mask duelist and decreasing his life points.

Jenny and Alex: 5500 LP

Lumis and Umbra: 3800 LP

"This is great. Now Lumis and Umbra have less than halve their life points left" Harrigton said.

When the dust from the blast cleared, Lumis was seen standing as if nothing hit him at all with an evil smile on his face.

"What's he smiling about?" Hassleberry asked with a scowl.

"I'll show you." Umbra smiled evilly as well.

"I guess then I have to end my turn" Alex finished.

"I'll start by activating my Curse of the Masked Beast. By sacrificing Manju and one monster in my hand, I can ritual summon my Masked Beast (3200 ATK)!" Umbra commanded. The giant beast summoned before everyone, shadowed the entire field.

"Do you think you can still win when you're facing a monster like this?" Umbra taunted his face in a wide grin, half hidden behind his red mask.

"Attack the girl!" Umbra shouted.

"Not so fast. I activate the quick spell: Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" Jenny said quickly. The Winged Kuriboh appeared onto the field and took the damage head on, sacrificing itself to protect Jenny's and Alex's life points.

Jenny and Alex: 5500 LP (Jenny now has nothing on the field, Alex has Thunder Giant 2400 ATK)

Lumis and Umbra: 3800 LP (Lumis has one card face down, Umbra has Masked Beast 3200 ATK)

"If you're done with your turn. I will go now old man" Jenny exclaimed.

Umbra's glare intensified as he said he was done.

"I activate Card of Sanctity which allows everyone to draw until they have six cards. Then I activate my copy of The Warrior Returning alive to bring back Etoile Cyber from the Graveyard. Then I activate Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber with Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader (2100 ATK)!" Alexis's trademark duel monster gracefully emerged in a bright flash.

"That's not all. I also equip Cyber Blader with Fusion Weapon which increases its attack points by 1500 giving Cyber Blader an ATK of 3600! Attack Masked Beast (3200 ATK)!" The monster's arm morphed into the shape of the fusion weapon and fired a blast of energy destroying the Masked Beast.

Jenny and Alex: 5500 LP

Lumis and Umbra: 3400 LP

"That ends my turn" Jenny finished with a satisfied smirk.

"Jenny's got the strongest monster on the field. It looks like they are going to win" Bastion said.

"I won't give you that chance! I activate the trap Call of the Haunted to bring back Masked Beast. Then I activate the spell Chosen One." A top like object appeared at the center of the field surrounded by three cards. Here's how it works. I choose three cards in our hands. One will be a monster. Then the pointer will spin and if it lands on the monster I can special summon it to the field." The pointer began to spin and it finally landed on a card.

"Excellent. It landed on Masked Beast. So now I summon the second Masked Beast (3200 ATK). Now I fuse the two Masked Beasts with polymerization to summon Twin Headed Masked Beast (4000 ATK)!" Lumis commanded as the two giants formed to summon a monster nearly the size of an Egyptian God.

"His ability is that if I destroy a monster, he can attack another monster once more. Show them your power! Attack Cyber Blader (3600 ATK)!" Two beams of energy shot out and disintegrated Jenny's monster.

"Now I can attack Alex's Thunder Giant (2400 ATK)" The energy shots fired again and struck the hero monster hard, the remaining blast nearly knocking Alex unconscious.

Jenny and Alex: 3500 LP (both of them have nothing on the field)

Lumis and Umbra: 3400 LP (Umbra has nothing. Lumis has Twin Headed Masked Beast)

Jenny and Alex were panting heavily from the last two blasts. The dirt kicked up into the air blinding them temporarily. But that was soon replaced by a thick purple mist.

"What's going on?" Syrus asked worriedly.

"This purple mist is actually the field spell known as Seal of Shadows. Whenever Twin Headed Masked Beast attacks, I can add one spell card from my deck to my hand. And this was it. Now at the end of my turn, for every monster that is destroyed by a monster with Masked beast in its name, you lose 500 LP. So now that I end you lose a total of 1000 LP due to your destroyed Cyber Blader and Thunder Giant. Another effect of this field spell is that if you activate a trap card, you lose 1000 LP"

Jenny and Alex: 2500 LP (both have nothing)

Lumis and Umbra: 3400 LP (Umbra has nothing. Lumis has Twin Headed Masked Beast and Seal of Shadows)

"Its time I turn this duel around. I activate Polymerization to fuse together my Burstinatrix and Avion who are in my hand to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100 ATK). Then I set one card face down and end my turn." Alex finished.

"That's all you could do? What a fool. I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards, then I must discard two of them. Then I activate monster reborn to special summon one of the cards I discarded, Masked Beast (3200)!" Umbra demanded.

"ANOTHER ONE??" a lot of people shouted in surprise.

_Lumis and Umbra improved so much since last time. It would be hard even for me to beat them now. _Yugi thought.

"Next I activate De-Fusion to split Twin Headed Masked Beast into two Masked Beasts. But they won't stay like that for long because then I activate my Polymerization to fuse all three Masked Beasts to summon Masked Ultimate Beast (6000 ATK)!"

"That's a lot of attack points!" Syrus exclaimed in fear of the triple headed gargantuan that was definitely bigger than an Egyptian God.

"Man this is getting real troublesome" Alex muttered.

"This is no time to be lazy Alex!" Jenny shouted over the loud roar of the Masked Ultimate Beast.

"Masked Ultimate Beast attack Alex's Flame Wingman!" Umbra shouted. The monster reared all three of its heads back and fired a concentrated beam of energy directly at Alex's monster.

"I'm afraid you won't be getting rid of us that easily because I activate my trap Negate Attack which halts your attack and ends your battle phase." Alex said calmly as a shield came out of nowhere and deflected the attack.

"Don't forget that if you activate a trap, due to Seal of Shadows, you lose 1000 LP. And when I end my turn you lose 500 life points for each monster that was destroyed by Masked Beast. So another 1000 LP of damage." Umbra explained.

Jenny and Alex: 500 LP (Flame Wingman)

Lumis and Umbra: 3400 LP (Masked Ultimate Beast and field spell: Seal of Shadows)

"I guess it all comes down to your last draw sis." Alex said with an almost hint of mischief in his eyes and tone.

"I'll try not to disappoint you bro." Jenny responded with a smirk as she drew her card, extending her arm far to her side. Flipping it over it revealed

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Blader (2100 ATK) to the field."

"What's that going to do?" Harrington wondered.

"Now I play polymerization to fuse my Cyber Blader with my brother's Flame Wingman to summon one of our strongest Fusion monsters, Cyber Bladed Flame Wingman (3000 ATK)!" Jenny commanded.

To everyone's shock, both fusion monsters disappeared, and a large wind torrent swept through the area startling the spectators. Out of the dust came a figure with a human face. However he had long dark blue hair that reached to his lower back. His eyes shone a powerful green gaze. His expression was that of an indifferent frown. The wide white wings still accustomed this fusion monster as well as a smaller version of the dragon mouthed arm from flame wingman now on his right arm. His left arm was pale light blue and light blue sparks kept circling down it. The body was also human and was covered in a sleeveless black metal armor.

"What kind of monster is that?" nearly everyone exclaimed in awe of the powerful creature. However Lumis and Umbra were not impressed.

"What's so special about this monster? It only has 3000 attack points while Masked Ultimate Beast has 6000!" Lumis and Umbra exclaimed in unison.

"Cyber Bladed Flame Wingman has a special ability. For every fusion monster removed from the graveyard from play, he gains 1000 ATK points for each one for this turn only." Alex explained.

"So I remove Thunder Giant, Flame Wingman, and Cyber Blader to increase Cyber Bladed Flame Wingman's attack points to 6000!" Jenny calculated.

"Now the monsters are on equal grounds!" Bastion pointed out.

"Cyber Bladed Flame Wingman attack Masked Ultimate Beast with Dancing Fire Storm." Jenny and Alex said in unison. The fusion monster blasted flame into the air with its dragon headed arm and used its left arm to add electrical sparks. The flames began to grow and practically dance across the field with such agility.

"But both of our monsters have 6000 ATK which means they will both be destroyed. What's the point?" Lumis asked with panic in his voice.

"Did we forget to mention?" Jenny began.

"That if there is only one monster on the opponent's side of the field, Cyber Bladed Flame Wingman can't be destroyed." Alex finished.

"No way!" Umbra cried out as their strongest monster was eliminated with relative ease.

"That's not all-"

"-whenever a monster is destroyed by Cyber Bladed Flame Wingman, you get damage to your life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points." Jenny finished this time with a smirk.

"That means-"

"-we lose" Umbra ended collapsing to the ground as the shadows engulfed him and his partner.

Jenny and Alex: 500 LP

Lumis and Umbra: 0 LP

"How are they so good at dueling? Individually they are amazing but as a team, Alex and Jenny are unstoppable!" Bastion said.

"Its in their family genes that's why." Atticus muttered quietly to himself as he swelled up with pride for his two newly found nephew and niece.

When the shadow realm started to recede all that was left was a single small silver key. Jenny walked over to the ashen remains of Lumis and Umbra and took the key immediately unlocking Jaden from his 'prison.' The electrical shocking device fell to the ground and was stomped on by Alex forcefully. The twins scowled at the fact that these guys tried to take Jaden by force.

"I guess we should probably go back to the hospital" Harrington said, trying to break out of the awkward situation. Everyone agreed and carried the unconscious Jaden back to the hospital with Alexis never leaving his side ever again.

_Now that I know he loves me. I'm not sure I could ever leave him nor let him leave me because of- _Alexis thought but was cut off by

_**-your ignorance. **_Cyber Tutu (inner Alexis) said poking fun at her other real personality.

_Not Shadow Riders, crazy secret societies, and escape mental asylum convicts, or even something as crazy as a robot Crowler. _Alexis thought, trying to cheer herself up.

Jaden was currently being carried on Hassleberry's back. Alexis stared into the expressionless face of her unconscious boyfriend as if expecting something. Which of course came right at that second.

Jaden barely opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Alexis's face. Emotions clouded her mind from relief, love, and worry for Jaden.

"Wow an Angel" Jaden whispered to himself in a somewhat delusional state and fell back to sleep.

_An angel huh?_

_**Well he doesn't look to bad himself. **_Cyber Tutu said within Alexis's mind, smiling mischievously.

_**If I didn't know you two were destined together I would have wanted a piece of him.**_

_What do you mean we were destined together? _Alexis asked her duel monster spirit guide/conscience with curiosity.

_**Oh its nothing. **_Cyber Tutu assured Alexis trying not to think about a certain pair of twins.

Alexis was still skeptical but let the matter drop there. The rest of the way to the hospital was quiet and uneventful. Jaden was soon equipped to vital detection systems and other equipment to make sure he was alright. The whole time, Alexis stayed by his side.

_I won't make the same mistake twice. _She kept telling herself as she waited for the awakening of the only person she had ever truly loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hidden Location on Duel Academy Island)

"Sir, we have a report that Lumis and Umbra had made contact with the target. They had originally captured the spirit duelist but ran into some complications." A servant reported to his master.

"What kind of complications?" the leader asked with frustration.

"Two of them actually. Jenny and Alex." The servant winced in fear as the anger and killer intent was practically rolling off the leader now at the mention of the twins.

"What do you propose we do master?" the servant asked faithfully.

"I have heard that Kaiba is planning something big. Maybe we can use this to our advantage? Yes that's what we'll do! Get me my top ten duelists. We must prepare for the upcoming challenge" the leader commanded with a wave of his hand. Looking out to the star filled sky. The full moon's light dimmed as the beginning of dawn crept forth bringing the first signs of sun with it.

_This will be a new day of victory for me. I can feel it. _The leader thought confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End chapter**

(A/N: This seems kind of rushed for me. That it does. Please I have a few requests:

**1. Should I put the list of cards and effects back up at the end of the chapter?**

**2. Could you guys suggest some great new OC cards for anyone? It could even be for Jenny and Alex combination. And of course each one who gives me an idea will receive full credit for it.**

**3. When do you think is the best time for Jenny and Alex to reveal their secret to everyone? Next Chapter, A few more Chapters, or the end of the story/beginning of the sequel I'm planning for this story?)**


	7. Aftermath

**Meet the Yuki Family**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: I'm sorry Reader-sama for not updating but as a treat I introduce the newest chapter to you. The reason for the horribly late updates is because of my dual enrollment summer class. I'm taking electrical engineering and boy it doesn't give me any break time. Since it's a semester class condensed into 9 days, any free time I have is for projects and homework. But I somehow came out of it in one piece. Things just got worse after that. My annoying cousins paid a 'surprise' visit and being the considerate relatives they were, dragged me to all of these stupid places (coughsarcasmcough)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I also don't own the fanfiction motto 'Unleash Your Imagination'

Warning: May contain OOCness. I'm not sure.

Speech/Narration

_Thoughts/Dreams_

_**Inner thoughts/conscience/duel monster spirit**_

**Chapter 7: Aftermath**

_It seems Jaden's alright now. _Yugi thought to himself as he finally left the group, creeping out the door silently.

As the night grew old, one by one, each of Jaden's friends decided to leave for their dorms to take advantage of the remaining sleep time they have left. All of them departed until Alexis was the only one beside Jaden's sleeping form.

(Outside the hospital room)

_Do you think it's done? _Jenny asked her brother with the mind link.

Alex looked down and inspected his entire body, making note that he was no longer transparent. _Yeah. I don't think we have to worry anymore now. Let's leave them alone for awhile._

The twins walked away noiselessly toward the Slifer dorm, mind link still intact. _What are we gonna do about Yugi and Atticus? _Jenny asked.

"Yo GUYS!" a voice shouted in the distance. _Speak of the devil. _Alex thought sarcastically as Atticus came running up to them.

"I need to talk to you two about a few things" he said with an uncharacteristically serious tone that took the twins by surprise.

"First of all-" he began with a glare that furthered to make the two future kids pale.

"-am I gonna be a good pop star in the future?" Atticus suddenly asked.

THUD

Atticus looked down in confusion at the two twitching twins (A/N: HAHAHAHA Alliteration) who just finished the classic anime face-vault.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! You're not in the least bit curious about anything you've learned tonight?" Jenny shouted after jumping back up only to have her mouth stuffed with a sock that magically came out of nowhere –coughAlexcough-.

"Don't mind her. We're just both a little surprised still that your taking this rather well." Alex muttered somewhat bored, ignoring the choking fuming expressions coming from his sister.

"Well there is one thing I need to know. Is this whole secret, you know, one of those now-you-know-so-I-gotta-kill-you things?" Atticus asked.

Jenny spit out the sock in her mouth and grinned wickedly. It was so evil that flames surrounded the background and even Alex cowered back in fear. _This should be excellent payback for all of those years of making me play dress-up. _"You're right. But since I'm feeling generous tonight. I'm gonna let you choose one out of three ways to die."

"But Jenny-umph" Alex was also quieted by the mysterious appearing sock. –coughJennycough-

Satisfied that her brother was temporarily out of the way, Jenny continued with her fun. "Choice number one is dipped in boiling oil and fed to alligators" she began to rub her hands together in one of those mad-evil-scientist ways.

"Number two is being strapped to a chair and forced to watch Barney and the Teletubies for the rest of your remaining life." Atticus's face paled at that and he fell to the ground in shock.

The killing intent rolling off the girl was enough that it would have even made the stoic emotionless Zane running home for his mommy. "And for your third choice, your head will be shaved clean, leaving you bald forever." Jenny finished as she pulled out a giant pair of scissors.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please anything but that! Please! I'll take the boiling oil!!!! Please!!" Atticus cried out desperately, dropping to the ground and begging for a quick painless death.

Alex and Jenny both sweat-dropped as Atticus quickly jumped up and tried to scramble away only to trip on a ladybug causing him to perform a magnificent face-plant. "Don't you think you were a little harsh to him?" Alex whispered to his sister. Jenny took a moment to think about it and after looking back at Atticus's unconscious form finally said "Nope."

(Jaden's dreamscape)

_Ughhh what happened? _Jaden thought groggily as he tried to pull himself out of sleep.

_**Kuri Kuri Kuuuuuri (Jaden you're awake! Do you remember anything?) **_Winged Kuriboh inquired.

_The last thing I remember was getting the major shock of a lifetime after these two cloaked guys caught me. But after that its all blurry._

_**Kurrrrrii Ku Kuri Kuuukriiiii (After you escaped the hospital, everyone went searching for you. But nobody was more worried than Alexis.)**_

Jaden's eyes widened slightly at this realization. (A/N: How can you open your eyes in the first place when they are closed when you're asleep?)

_**Riiiiii Ku Ku Kurrr Riiiku (Actually, Jenny and Alexis were also so determined to get you back that they went ahead and dueled the two creeps Lumis and Umbra in order to save you.)**_

_They had to duel those two guys? Tell me what happened!_

_**Kruuu Kriii Kurib Kurrr Kiiiiiii (It was amazing! They were the ultimate team. And when it looked like all was lost, they performed this magnificent fusion and summoned Cyber Bladed Flame Wingman!)**_

Winged Kuriboh continued to tell Jaden of the captivating tale. What caught his attention was the new fusion monster and the fact that Jenny and Alex seemed to duel similarly to Alexis and himself (A/N: He's not talking……er…….thinking about the similarities in the cards, but instead he's comparing dueling styles.)

…_**..Urrrriiii Kuiiiii Riiiii Kurii (…...And then Alexis ran over to you. She looked so troubled. After your friends carried you back to the hospital she had never left your side since.)**_

Winged Kuriboh finished and practically kicked Jaden out of his dreamscape to see for himself. Jaden opened his eyes halfway to find himself in the hospital again. He finally noticed that he couldn't move his left arm. Opening his eyes the whole way, he saw that Alexis had fallen asleep next to his bed, more specifically, on his arm.

Jaden took the time to marvel at just how beautiful the Obelisk Queen really was. From the golden blond hair cascading down her back reaching her waist to the soft content look on her face whenever she was alone with Jaden.

(Insert song titled My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion **which I don't own**. See authors page for a link to the music video. It should be under favorite songs. Its recommended that you open up a new web page and click the link in order to listen to the music while reading the fanfiction at the same time for the best effect.)

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

_Where is that music coming from?_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

_Okay its starting to creep me out. _Jaden started to panic but continued to listen to the song coming from nowhere.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Jaden gazed upon Alexis and sighed. This song was really getting to him.

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till were gone

_Isn't that the truth. Alexis I would have loved you for more than a lifetime._

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life well always go on

Alexis began to stir. The music had obviously woken her up. What she found warmed her heart.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

The music captivated her soul, the whispers and cool rhythm calmed her mind. But what really had her attention was Jaden.

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
Well stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

She was wide awake now and both duelists had locked their gazes upon each other. Studying every detail of the other. Without a word, Jaden moved forward and locked lips with the enchanting angel. Words couldn't describe the wonderful sensations the two duelists felt then. Shivers traveled down Alexis's spine as she rested her arms around Jaden's neck who in turn embraced Alexis at the waist. This was nothing like their first 'goodbye' kiss. This was the closest thing that they could do to express their love for each other.

Suddenly, Alexis opened her mouth and allowed Jaden to play tongue lashing with hers. Alexis was the first to let out a moan of excitement. This riled up Jaden causing him to flip Alexis over on to her back so that he was on top, continuing to give his angel French kisses. When they finally separated for air both of them noticed the position they were in and that it seemed hotter in the normally cold hospital room.

Jaden and Alexis both blushed at what looked like they were about to do (Jaden's hand was located precariously close to the buttons on Alexis's blouse, as were Alexis's fingers entangled in Jaden's hair from the ecstasy.)

Jaden decided to stop now before things got to far and opted to just lay next to Alexis and embrace her. After a few minutes of silence Alexis finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry Jaden for everything. I thought I was doing the right thing by severing the ties between us. I thought it would only prove to be a distraction."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I use to think that I had to be completely focused on victory in order to win a duel. But then I realized that I had no purpose, just an empty cause." Alexis looked down saddened by this.

"Then I looked into the past and saw why you were always so strong. It is because of the bonds you make that allows you to be victorious. From dueling the shadow riders so long ago to dueling Pierre and Harrington to protect me." Alexis picked her head up and looked directly into Jaden's eyes and continued.

"I also know now that I can't always depend on being rescued by my knight in shining armor. Instead I will fight for you the same reason you fight for me. To protect the one I love." The Obelisk goddess failed to prevent the stream of tears from falling.

"Alexis" Jaden whispered softly over and over again, while wiping away her tears and embracing her tightly to control her sobbing.

"You're right Alexis I duel to protect those precious to me, especially you. And now I want to know one thing for sure." Jaden spoke.

"Do you love me?" Jaden repeated the question a second time that night. Jaden already knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it to calm his thoughts and lighten his conscience.

Alexis was stunned at the question. _Shouldn't it be obvious? _

_**Well don't forget what happened last time he asked you. It seemed so obvious then but...well...you know what happened.**_Cyber Tutu reminded her.

_You're right but I won't make the same mistake again._

"I love you and I always will" she finally responded with a small smile.

"I love you too, forever and ever" Jaden finished as he entangled his fingers with hers and shared one last kiss that night before both of them fell asleep.

Right as the two fell into deep sleep, strange music appeared out of nowhere again. It was soft enough to allow the duelists to continue sleeping.

(Insert Song titled 'Start of Something New' from High School Musical. See authors page for a link to the music video under the section Favorite songs. Its recommended that you open up a new web page and click the link in order to listen to the music while reading the fanfiction at the same time for the best effect.)

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!!  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

The song finished as someone quietly opened the door and stealthily made his way to the bedside where Jaden and Alexis were fast asleep. Resisting the urge to go 'Awwwwww' at the cute scene, Atticus bent down to the floor and pulled out the Ipod (A/N: Don't own) and small speakers that were hidden underneath the hospital bed. Satisfied that his work was finished, the pop star duelist stepped out just as quietly as he sneaked in.

_I don't know why but I just got the strangest urge to beat the crap out of Atticus. _Alexis thought unconsciously as she continued to sleep the night away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: And there you have it. This chapter's purpose was mainly JadenxAlexis fluff. Yay. Now that the annoying relatives are gone and the class is over, I can now put fanfiction on the top of my to do list. So do not fear, Kage of Seireitei will be here to please you Reader-sama.)

P.S: If the song Start of Something New doesn't appear on my author's page, just google video search it in another window and play the song.

P.S.S: Warning. If you do the google video search, the first result that pops up might be in spanish.


	8. Emergency Author Note

EMERGENCY AUTHOR NOTE:

Readers! This is Kage of Seireitei speaking…..er……typing.

I am NOT abandoning Meet the Yuki Family. So don't worry.

Right now I'm in the process of rewriting the 7 chapters that are already posted.

It will be more awesome and the plot will change a bit. But no worries Alex and Jenny will still remain themselves.

The reason I am doing this is because I've noticed that my writing style really sucked at the beginning of this story. Compared to my latest submissions of, for example, Revenge of the New Generation a Naruto fanfic, the writing quality of Meet the Yuki family just isn't adequate enough to meet my standards. So I'm redoing the chapters of this fanfic to produce a better quality story.

HOWEVER,

I want to ask the readers something.

Option 1: Would you guys like me to finish redoing the 7 chapters and then post an additional chapter or two to give you all nine chapter of Meet the Yuki family at once, before I continue the story?

Example:

I will first redo the first seven chapters and then post chapter 8 and 9 at the same time as the redone chapters. And I will continue the story on from there. It will most likely be longer than 9 chapters.

OR

Option 2: Would you like me to post each redone chapter once I'm done with that chapter?

Example:

Once I'm done with rewriting chapter 1 would you like me to post the redo before starting chapter 2?

IF

You guys choose option 2 then I must delete the remaining chapters of Meet the Yuki family before I can post the redone chapter 1.

The reason is because the plotline will change enough to affect the entire story and the other chapters that are on right now won't make sense after the redo of chapter 1.

OR

If you readers have another suggestion of how I should post the redos you can just tell me in a review (recommended) or in a PM.

If there are any questions review this "chapter" or PM me.

P.S

If there are any suggestions for redoing the story review or PM me again.

Also for those who watch the Japanese version of Yugioh GX. Could you PLEASE give me a place/website where I can watch the English SUB version of episode 162-Face Down Card of Hidden Emotions FOR FREE. Just from watching the Japanese non-subtitled version (which I couldn't understand a word of), I can tell there was a lot of Jaden x Alexis/Judai x Asuka moments in that episode (especially the ending) and I'm dying to know what they said to each other. (I think Asuka might have said Aishiteru somewhere at the end to Jaden but I'm not sure. T.T)

This would provide a lot of help in my efforts to redo this story and it would get the whole process going faster.

Now the alternative to this is that I have to wait until the people at Janime . info are done translating the episode, which won't be done for like another week and a half at least.

So if the readers could be kind enough to provide a website where I can watch the English sub or translation of episode 162 for free, it would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks!

Kage of Seireitei


End file.
